


Дракон

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он самый опасный и разыскиваемый преступник в мире. Его личность покрыта тайнами и мифами. Это история величайшего революционера Монки Д. Драгона, история его побед и поражений, любви и дружбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сын дозорного

**Пока твой дракон был мал, он был чудом. Выросший — он смерть и разрушение, огненный меч, занесённый над миром.  
Дж. Мартин  
**

_Роджер опустился на скамью, когда Гарп ушел. Ноги едва держали его, и ему потребовались все силы, чтобы не показать «врагу», как он слаб.  
— Я ждал тебя, — сказал он.  
Драгон подошел к прутьям решетки. Света не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть его. Но Роджер не нуждался в этом. Даже закрыв глаза, он знал — Драгон хмурится, как и его отец ранее.  
— Я слышу ее в тебе. Волю наших предков, — сказал Роджер.  
— Ты умираешь и у тебя галлюцинации.  
Роджер рассмеялся. Правда, этот смех мало напоминал его могучий раскатистый хохот. Так, кряканье лягушки. Жизнь утекала из него необратимо.  
— Совсем как Шанкс говоришь. Протяни руку, — Драгон послушался. Роджер вложил в его ладонь серебряный ключ. Он ненадолго сжал руку Драгона, ощущая, как живая энергия вливается в тело.  
— Вручаю тебе свои мечты. Я знаю, у тебя получится.  
— Ты слишком веришь в меня, старик.  
— Ты еще сам не осознаешь, насколько она сильна в тебе. Воля, способная уничтожить богов._

***

— Он снова тащит его в лес, — покачала головой главная сплетница деревни Кокируна.  
— А вчера бросил его со скалы, — пропищала беззубая Моки.  
Гарп, любимый персонаж местных сплетен, прошелся мимо и поприветствовал старушек. Маленький мальчик, что шел позади, обернулся, окинул их ледяным взглядом и показал непристойный жест. Кокируна и Моки разинули рты и выпучили свои бледно-серые глаза. На другого мальчишку они бы уже набросились с криками и нравоучениями. Но этого звали Монки D. Драгон, и в свои четыре года он внушал им необъяснимый страх.  
Гарп с Драгоном вошли в лес, когда навстречу им выбежала местная красавица Керли Дадан, о которой судачили, что она связалась с горными бандитами. Она улыбнулась, поправив свои роскошные волосы, и поклонилась. От нее разило алкоголем, и Гарп впервые задумался о правдивости слухов.  
— Заходи сегодня на чашечку чая, когда избавишься от этого чертенка, — шепнула Дадан ему на ухо. На что Драгон сощурил глаза и сжал кулаки.  
— Проспись, пьяница, — покачал головой Гарп.  
— Ты готов любить любую женщину, кроме меня, — огрызнулась Дадан. Она подхватила подол платья и умчалась в сторону деревни. Драгон вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Ты на ней не женишься? — спросил он, сложив руки на груди, копируя любимую позу отца. Он был совсем крохотный, но сила, что исходила от него впечатляла. Особенно когда он злился.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что никто не заменит твою маму, — ответил Гарп, потрепав сына по волосам. Драгон кивнул и довольный зашагал вперед.

***

Дадан шумела на кухне кастрюлями, изображая примерную хозяйку, а Драгон сидел на столе, перекатывая в руке яблоко. Дадан сказала, что он мало ест овощей (на самом деле, ей было плевать, что он ест, просто Гарп находился в соседней комнате и наблюдал за ними с улыбкой, время от времени показывая большой палец).  
— Я ем только мясо, — повторил Драгон, наблюдая, как она чистит картофель.  
— Чтобы вырасти большим и сильным — надо кушать овощи, — нарочно громко сказала она. Пускай Гарп слышит, как она заботится о его сыне.  
Дадан оставила картофель и погладила Драгона по волосам (Гарп в этот момент отложил газету и взглянул в их сторону).  
— Тебя нужно постричь.  
Драгона всегда стриг отец, поэтому его волосы неровными прядями торчали во все стороны, хотя это и придавало ему своеобразного очарования. Дадан не отрицала, что ей всегда хотелось потискать его, несмотря на то, что он бесил ее постоянно.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, рыжая, — процедил Драгон.  
— Мое терпение не безгранично, обезьянка, — зашипела она ему на ухо, сильно дернув за волосы. И тотчас сделала вид, что обнимает его.  
— Мое тоже, — сверкнул глазами Драгон и укусил ее. Дадан за это шлепнула его по заднице. Он отстранился от нее весь красный и взбешенный.  
— Ненавижу тебя! — крикнул он и убежал.  
Вечером Дадан обнаружила в своей постели дохлую рыбину. Хорошо, хоть не крыса как в прошлый раз, подумала она, складывая тухлятину в кастрюлю.  
— Завтрак для юного господина, — утром театрально кланяясь, Дадан поставила поднос с едой на колени Драгона. Черви, торчащие из чрева рыбы выглядели особенно «аппетитно». Дадан отвернулась к окну, чтобы скрыть улыбку, предвкушая, как мальчишка начнет сейчас вопить. Вот только она недооценила волю D. И воспитательные методы Гарпа.  
— Спасибо. Было вкусно.  
Дадан обернулась. Ее челюсть задрожала и грохнулась вниз. Тарелка была пуста.

***

Гарп каждый раз обещал, что это временно, и он вот-вот найдет для Драгона няньку. Но почему-то Дадан не видела ни одной кандидатуры.  
— Снова он тебя надул, — сказал Драгон, когда они смотрели вслед кораблю, что уносил Гарпа на службу.  
— Ну что ты, — процедила Дадан, не пытаясь скрыть сарказм. — Ты же такое чудо.  
— У тебя платье загорелось, — Драгон с детства умел говорить о самых жутких вещах с равнодушным видом.  
Дадан резко развернулась — подол платья и в самом деле вспыхнул. Она упала на землю, и, качаючись, потушила огонь. Вся в пыли и с репейником, застрявшим в волосах, она поднялась с намерением кое-кого отшлепать. Не скрываясь, Драгон бросил тлеющую ветку и побежал. Догонять она его не стала. Не было в деревне взрослого, который смог бы угнаться за мальчишкой.  
— Я в няньки не нанималась, — напомнила она себе и побрела домой.  
Вечером, выпив пару бутылок саке, Дадан отрубилась на диване, так и не дождавшись возвращения Драгона (и ее совсем не волновало, где он бродит). Проснулась ночью оттого, что кто-то укрыл ее одеялом и затушил стоящую на столе свечу.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Драгон.  
— Проваливай! Дай поспать пьяной женщине, — прорычала она. Но когда Драгон ушел, завернулась в одеяло, пряча широкую улыбку.

***

Дадан провела помадой по губам и подмигнула своему отражению в зеркале. Молодость цвела в ней ярким букетом, и мужчины постоянно окружали ее вниманием.  
— Ложись спать, — проинструктировала она Драгона. — Сделаешь вид, что ты труп, когда я вернусь не одна.  
— Старая извращенка, — покачал он головой.  
— И горжусь этим, — тряхнула волосами Дадан. Ее внушительные груди при этом едва не вывалились из корсета.  
Драгон протянул ей брошюрку «Как иметь и не залететь», стащенную им вчера из лавки мясника.  
— Старик говорил, что дуракам уже ничего не поможет. Но всегда есть надежда на чудо.  
У Дадан задергалось око. «Сжечь, утопить, зарезать!» Но пришлось успокоиться — не хотелось испортить тщательный макияж.  
Насвистывая веселую мелодию, она спустилась на тропу, что вела в город. Кучка пиратов, что скрывались за соседним холмом, побежали к опустевшему дому.

***

— Гарп-сан, это все моя вина, если бы я не оставила его… — заплакала Дадан. Она все еще была в красивом платье, которое надела на свидание, а в руках сжимала крохотную сумочку. Как ей хотелось вернуть время назад и никуда не уходить.  
— Убирайся.  
Дадан подняла заплаканные глаза. Гарп смотрел поверх ее головы. Злость его была настолько осязаемой, что казалось будто воздух вокруг может воспламениться в любой момент.  
— Уходи, — повторил он. — Или я убью тебя.  
Дадан не стала испытывать судьбу и убежала.  
— Она просто глупая девчонка. Нет ее вины в том, что случилось, — сказала Цуру, принесшая кофе.  
Гарп опустился на скамью, закрыв лицо ладонями. Слез не было, только холодная ярость. И страх — чувство, что поселилось в его сердце с рождением сына.  
Гарп был плохим отцом и признавал это. Драгону не было и года, как он сорвался в море за Роджером. Он гонялся за пиратами три месяца. Вернувшись, обнаружил, что Драгон переболел какой-то жуткой инфекцией. Чувствуя свою вину, он с полгода находился с сыном, отказываясь возвращаться на работу. Но только поступили новые сведения о пиратах Золотого Роджера, как Гарп тотчас умчался в погоню.  
Он мог запросто забыть Драгона в одном из многочисленных баров, которые любил посещать, а потом всю ночь отряд дозорных бегал по округам, ища мальчика. Чаще всего Драгона находили спящим в каком-нибудь грязном углу, под курткой пьяницы или в обнимку с бродячими кошками. Дозорные отмывали мальчика, поили теплым какао и отчитывали Гарпа, за что тому приходилось просить у них прощения.  
Раз Гарп отвел Драгона в зоопарк. Заметив, что сын проявляет интерес к тиграм, Гарп подхватил его и закинул внутрь вольера. У директора зоопарка случился сердечный приступ, посетители, забыв, зачем они сюда явились, с отвисшими челюстями наблюдали, чем все закончится, а сердобольные мамочки накинулись на Гарпа, ругая и проклиная. Некоторые даже не побоялись стукнуть его пару раз.  
Тем временем тигр смотрел на Драгона, а тот смотрел на тигра. И у них было полное взаимопонимание. Тигр позволил залезть к себе на спину и долго возил Драгона на потеху зевакам. Пока тот не уснул, зарывшись в густой мех.  
Неудивительно, что Гарпу запретили когда-либо являться в зоопарк.  
Но, не смотря на все, Гарп очень любил своего сына и был готов на любые жертвы ради него.

***

Цуру погладила его по плечу, провела рукой по затылку и едва коснулась губами виска. Ее мягкие прикосновения словно стирали все злое, что таилось в сердце Гарпа. Он даже смог выдавить улыбку.  
— Драгон — необычный мальчик. Он выкарабкается, — сказала Цуру. Гарп обнял ее. Она была его женщиной — пускай всегда это отрицала.  
Двери распахнулись и в комнату вошел Сенгоку. На рукавах его белого костюма алели пятна крови. Он встретился взглядом с Гарпом и кивнул. Образцовый дозорный, который вот-вот должен был стать Адмиралом, не раздумывая ни секунды, нарушил все возможные законы ради одного маленького мальчика, который в эту минуту сражался за свою жизнь.  
Интересно, эти двое понимают, насколько сильно Драгон изменил то, что казалось вечным, подумала Цуру. А ведь ему только восемь лет.

***

За одну ночь Гарп поседел. За одну ночь он понял, что значит испытывать страх, от которого останавливается сердце. За одну проклятую ночь он едва не лишился всего. Он не мог есть, спать, часами нарезал круги по палате Драгона и просил всех известных ему богов, чтобы те спасли его сына. А ночью сидел рядом, держа его руку в своей руке.  
— Ты должен стать самым сильным, чтобы никто не смог тебя обидеть, — прошептал он.  
— Папа, — внезапно отозвался Драгон. — Мне было больно, но я не плакал.  
Гарп сгреб сына и прижал к себе, чтобы тот не увидел блестевшие на его лице слезы. А когда укладывал Драгона спать, со всей строгостью сказал:  
— Раз ты у меня такой дохляк, что тебя любой пират побить может, то с завтрашнего дня начинаем усиленные тренировки.

***

Гарп наблюдал, как его друзья балуют Драгона, и ему хотелось хорошенько на них наорать. Но потом он вспомнил, как обезумел от ярости и боли, найдя едва живого сына, и только благодаря этим двоим не лишился рассудка.  
Цуру поставила перед ним чашку ароматного чая.  
— Драгон не помнит, что случилось той ночью.  
— Все он помнит. Просто не хочет волновать старых дураков, — ответил Гарп. — Он умнее всех нас.  
Цуру кивнула. Гарп уже седой наполовину, подумалось ей. Что же с ним будет, когда Драгон вступит в тот «ожидаемый» всеми родителями подростковый возраст?  
Друзья уставились на Сенгоку, который подбрасывал Драгона в воздух. Оба хохотали как дети. Только один им и был, а второй всегда забывал о своем возрасте, находясь рядом с мальчиком. Драгон зацепился ногами за люстру и повис вниз головою.  
Гарп засмеялся, наблюдая, как тот раскачивается, а Сенгоку безуспешно пытается его поймать.  
— И этот человек когда-то станет Адмиралом флота, — покачала головой Цуру.  
Драгон оттолкнулся ногой, перекрутился в воздухе и приземлился на колени Цуру. Она обхватила его и прижала к себе.  
— Ты самый лучший мальчик на свете, — чмокнула она его в висок.  
— Как у тебя мог родиться такой ребенок? — Сенгоку присел рядом и потянулся за чашкой с чаем.  
— Это все мои гениальные педагогические таланты, — выпнул грудь Гарп. Сенгоку подавился печеньем. Откашлявшись, спросил:  
— Драгон, что вы вчера делали?  
— Папа спал, а я пытался найти выход из пещеры, в которую он забросил меня, — ответил он, жуя печенье. — Там меня укусил гигантский тарантул. — Драгон c гордостью продемонстрировал укус на руке.  
Сенгоку побледнел, в который раз убедившись, что Гарпа нельзя и близко подпускать к детям. Драгон спрыгнул с колен Цуру, вытащил что-то из кармана своих шорт и протянул Сенгоку. Черный блестящий шарик оказался в его ладони.  
— Его глаз, — улыбнулся Драгон.  
Сенгоку положил глаз на стол (он даже думать не хотел, как он достался мальчику), взял Драгона за руку и потащил за собою.  
— Да успокойся ты, — крикнул вслед Гарп, — его не один раз кусали всякие твари — у него иммунитет против всех их ядов.  
Сенгоку не стал его слушать, лишь ускорил шаг.  
— Надеюсь, мы не идем к врачу? — спросил Драгон (ему приходилось бежать, чтобы поспевать за Сенгоку). — Я их не люблю  
— Нет. Мы идем покупать шоколадные конфеты, — ответил Сенгоку. — Твой отец безумец, но не идиот.  
— А конфеты как тут помогут?  
— Говорят, шоколад повышает уровень доброты в сердце. Мне это сейчас очень нужно.  
— Это ценная информация, Сенгоку-сан. Пожалуй, стоит запомнить.  
Сенгоку улыбнулся. Какой хороший мальчик растет.Никогда в своей жизни он так не ошибался.

***

Посетители раз за разом оглядывались на пирата в соломенной шляпе, чей дикий хохот сотрясал стены ветхой таверны. Благодаря своим выходкам и отваге наряду с сумасшедшим везением он был известен во всех морях как Золотой Роджер.  
Увлеченные очередной байкой никто не заметил, как двери отворились, и кто-то вошел внутрь. Незнакомец был одет в длинный плащ с капюшоном, что волочился по земле. Он вскарабкался на один из стульев возле стойки и с нескрываемым любопытством принялся рассматривать пиратов.  
— Ты так смотришь на меня, будто я должен тебе денег? — спросил Роджер, заметив интерес незнакомца.  
— Нет, не должен, — быстро ответил тот. — Меня зовут Драгон. Я просто хотел посмотреть на пиратов.  
— Ты меня не боишься? — спросил Роджер.  
— Нет. С чего бы?  
— Глупый мальчишка. Я убивал и за меньшее, — захохотал Роджер, к нему присоединилась его команда. Драгон, ничуть не смущенный тем, что с него смеются, ответил:  
— Твои глаза такие же, как у моего отца.  
— Твой отец, видно, жуткий тип?  
— Еще какой.  
Роджер захохотал. Мальчишка пришелся ему по душе. Спустя пять минут команда пиратов и Драгон болтали, словно старые друзья. Он расспрашивал об их жизни, и те охотно отвечали. Позже к ним подключились остальные посетители, и вот уже вся таверна гудела, разные люди делились своими историями. Драгона усадили на стойку. Он пил молочный коктейль (хотел попробовать вино, но Роджер запретил ему) и улыбался присутствующим. Легендарное мистическое обаяние Драгона уже тогда работало безотказно.

***

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда в ее хмельные объятия ворвались те, кому на мундире было написано портить любое веселье. Дозорные.  
— Роджер! — голос Гарпа прокатился по бару, вмиг заставив заткнуться самых отчаянных. Для любого пирата не было монстра ужаснее, чем Гарп, по прозвищу Кулак.  
— О, старый друг, — улыбнулся Роджер, распахнув руки, словно собрался обниматься. Гарп вспыхнул и заорал:  
— Какой я тебе друг? Я пришел арестовать тебя!  
Обстановка вмиг поменялась — из дружески-расслабленной стала опасной и напряженной. Пираты схватились за мечи. Гарп, закатав рукава своей рубашки, выставил кулаки:  
— Эх, сейчас разомнемся!  
— Гарп, только не ломай ничего. Тебе еще тот корабль не простили, — сказал Сенгоку.

***

Ловкач случайно оказался в баре, когда началась битва. Хотел смыться, но увидев Гарпа, передумал. Он давно мечтал поквитаться с этим дозорным, из-за которого лишился глаза и корабля. Никем не замеченный, он вытащил кинжал и направился к Гарпу, намереваясь ударить того в спину. Мысленно празднуя победу, он занес кинжал, как услышал:  
— Папа! Берегись!  
Тело окаменело, а неизвестно откуда взявшийся страх просочился в вены, заставив задыхаться. В последний миг он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с самим дьяволом — и тут же шлепнулся на пол без чувств. Огромная сила, что свалила Ловкача, добралась и до остальных. Все, кто находился в баре, повалились на пол, пуская пену изо рта. На ногах остались только Гарп, Сенгоку, Роджер и его первый помощник Рейли.  
— Простите, что вмешался в вашу битву, — поклонился Драгон.  
Все четверо уставились на мальчика. Он стоял, потупив взор, натянув капюшон на самые глаза и засунув руки в карманы. Гарп с Роджером переглянулись, а после залились смехом.  
— Это твой сын? — спросил Роджер, держась за раненый бок.  
— Мой.  
— Драгон! — заорал Сенгоку. Он схватил мальчика, но тот легко вырвался из рук и встал перед Гарпом и Сенгоку, закрыв собой пиратов.  
— Отойди! — зарычал Гарп. Он хорошо знал своего сына и этот упрямый взгляд.  
— Прости, но эти пираты — мои друзья.  
— Этого я и боялся, — простонал Гарп.  
Роджер засунул меч в ножны и присел, чтобы заглянуть Драгону в глаза.  
— Ты смелый парень, — улыбнулся он. — К тому же обладаешь удивительной силой. Пойдешь в мою команду?  
— Роджер! — заорали одновременно Гарп и Сенгоку.  
— Только если я буду капитаном, — ответил Драгон. Он одним рывком снял с Роджера соломенную шляпу и водрузил себе на голову.  
— Я оставлю ее тебе. Вернешь, когда станешь великим пиратом, — подмигнул ему Роджер.  
Злющий Гарп сорвал с головы сына соломенную шляпу, швырнул ее в Роджера, а после подхватил Драгона и, зажав его под мышкой, быстрым шагом удалился из бара, громко хлопнув дверью.  
— Я его обидел? — расстроился Роджер.  
— Драгон — единственный, кем Гарп по-настоящему дорожит в жизни, и кого больше всего боится потерять, — ответил Сенгоку. 


	2. Дозорный

В окнах дома было темно, и Гарп подумал, что Драгон спит, как услышал приглушенный смех. Он открыл дверь в комнату сына — и замер. Через открытое окно врывался с улицы теплый ветер, разнося по комнате запах цветочных духов. Молодая девушка сидела на подоконнике и играла с пуговицами на рубашке Драгона. Заметив Гарпа, оба застыли на мгновение, а потом девушка отдала ему честь и, спрыгнув вниз, убежала. Все, что он успел разглядеть — это высокий хвост на затылке и три золотые сережки в виде капелек в ее левом ухе.  
Драгон нисколько не смущенный своим поведением, поправил рубашку, провел ладонью по волосам, засунул руки в карманы и поднял глаза на отца. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, не отводя взгляда. Гарп попытался сделать хмурое лицо, но поняв, что Драгон едва сдерживается, чтобы не растянуть губы в улыбке, смягчился и засмеялся. Драгон улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Вот держи, — Гарп бросил пакет с новой формой дозорного. — Завтра забираю тебя с собою.  
Драгон достал одежду и тотчас переоделся. Гарп с гордостью посмотрел на сына, уже представляя, как ему пойдет форма Адмирала.  
— Красавец! — сказал Гарп. Он притянул сына к себе, заключив того в объятия. В тот вечер Гарп думал, что все у них будет замечательно. Кто-то на небесах думал иначе.

***

  
Капитан Джоуларис называл это «мужицкими» тренировками. С самым страшным выражением лица он бросился на матроса, вопя проклятия и размахивая секирой. Сначала Драгон увернулся, а потом упал, получив удар в живот.  
— Ты жалок. Учиться тебе еще и учиться, — скрипнул зубами Джоуларис.  
Не подав руки, он ушел, оставив Драгона лежать на дощатом полу. Кто-то протянул руку в красной беспальцевой перчатке. Сакадзуки.  
— Такой капитан позорит честь дозорного, — процедил он сквозь зубы, помогая подняться.  
О Сакадзуки рассказывали разное. Шепотом, за спиной, пока он не слышит. Его боялись. Даже старшие офицеры. Он мало говорил о себе и избегал братания между матросами, не шел на компромиссы и не терпел слабаков. В ярости был страшен, хотя редко выходил из себя. Обладая чувством обостренной справедливости, считал, что искоренять зло нужно радикальными методами, не нянчась с пиратами.  
— Ара-ра-ра, — подошел еще один матрос — кучерявый и нелепый Кузан. Они с Сакадзуки были друзьями. Если с ним вообще можно было дружить.  
— Я думал, что ты его побьешь, — растягивая слова, сказал он.  
Драгон пожал плечами.  
— Я еще новичок.  
— Пф, — фыркнул Сакадзуки. — Ты бы его уложил с одного удара. Или Гарп-сан тебя плохо учил?  
Драгон удивленно распахнул глаза.  
— Я вот тоже сразу понял, — сказал Кузан.  
— Ага, как же, — буркнул Сакадзуки. — Ты тогда едва слюни не пускал от восторга.  
— Так он же герой Дозора! А впрочем.. Какая разница? — махнул рукой Кузан.  
— Когда на базу приезжал Гарп, то все новички, таращились на него, раскрыв рты. И только ты — тощий и безмозглый — смотрел абсолютно равнодушно.  
— И что такого? Этот псих бросал меня на неделю в холодной пещере...  
Драгон замолчал, смотря, как кривая улыбка расчерчивает лицо Сакадзуки.  
— Я не был уверен, — сказал он.  
— Делаем скорбные лица, капитан идет, — заткнул друзей Кузан. Друзья? Они стали таковыми минуту назад.

***

  
Сакадзуки плохо сходился с людьми, но с Драгоном он быстро нашел общий язык. Был в нем какой-то свет, что привлекал и завораживал. Сакадзуки с первых дней стал присматривать за ним, словно за младшим братом. Драгон нравился ему тем, что был сильным и бесстрашным, не болтливым и без идиотских шуточек в запасе. Правда, была в нем одна черта, что раздражала — его непредсказуемость. Сакадзуки никогда не знал, чего от него ожидать. Драгон мог открыто высказать свое презрение вышестоящему офицеру, мог заснуть во время совещания командования (и негодовать, когда Сакадзуки его разбудил), мог среди ночи потащить друзей в бар (их мнение при этом не учитывалось), и многое другое.  
На своем первом задании Драгон попал в плен к жестокому племени людоедов Ладоба. Но когда Сакадзуки с отрядом пришли ему на помощь, то застали Драгона распивающим с вождем «саке мира».  
— Зачем ты сунулся в одиночку? — разозлился Сакадзуки.  
Драгон улыбнулся, показав свои ровные белые зубы.  
— Скучно стало.  
— Что ты с ними сделал? — спросил кто-то из дозорных. Ладобийцы, славившиеся своей жестокостью, мирно сидели вокруг костра и распевали песни.  
— Рассказал им о пользе вегетарианства.  
— Овосчи и фрюкти, — кивнул вождь.  
Драгон поднял кулак. Все члены племени поклонились в ответ.  
— Пойдемте, они больше не будут красть людей.  
Сакадзуки нахмурился. Он не видел ничего веселого в жестоком одичавшем племени. Но улыбка Драгона была такая солнечная, что он не мог долго на него злиться.

***

  
Сакадзуки докладывал капитану о суровой дисциплине, что царит в отряде, как прогремел взрыв.  
— Пираты напали! — заорал Джоуларис. Схватил ден-ден муши и принялся отдавать приказы. Сакадзуки тем временем развернулся и покинул кабинет. Взрыв раздался со стороны кухни. Кажется, капитан отправил туда дежурить Драгона за то, что тот проспал утреннее построение. Это не могло быть простым совпадением.  
— Я лишь хотел помочь кухарке, — объяснил Драгон, когда Сакадзуки нашел его, черного от сажи и с подпаленными волосами.  
Сзади давился от смеха Кузан. С той небрежностью, которая так бесила, он держал руку на плече Драгона. «Только попробуй его тронуть» говорили его глаза. Иногда Сакадзуки пугала эта необъяснимая способность Драгона в считанные минуты очаровывать всех вокруг.  
— Это вычтут из твоей зарплаты, к тому же ты обязан все починить, — отчеканил Сакадзуки. Хвала морским богам, на нем эти чары не работали.  
— Сэр, мы по ходу остались без ужина, — доложил один из матросов.  
— Можно рыбы наловить, — предложил Драгон.  
Сакадзуки не успел и слова сказать, как Драгон построил отряд, и матросы, распевая глупую песню о рыбаке и обезьянке, строевым шагом отправились к морю.  
— Этот парень — просто нечто, — сказал Кузан. Сакадзуки ничего не ответил, так как все еще кипел от негодования.  
«Заблудилась обезьяна в лесу, ее нашел рыбак», — запел Кузан, отправляясь вслед за отрядом. Сзади он держал крепкую удочку.  
Сакадзуки вздохнул:  
— А кто будет кухню чинить?

***

  
— Пятый раз, — поправил на голове кепку Сакадзуки. — Тебе так сложно сдать этот чертов тест?  
Драгон пожал плечами.  
— Смотри, что я нашел, — он протянул ему пузырь, в котором плавала светящаяся рыбка.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Пятнадцать, если папаша не соврал. В этом не стоит ему доверять.  
Сакадзуки поднялся с кресла и подошел к окну.  
— Меня повысили и переводят.  
— Поздравляю! Кузан едет с тобою?  
— Ему дали свой корабль и команду.  
— Могу сказать только одно — не хотелось бы мне стать вашим врагом, — засмеялся Драгон.  
— Я хочу забрать тебя с собою. Тут ты только губишь свой талант, — сказал Сакадзуки.  
— Нет, — твердость его решения поразила Сакадзуки. Возникло чувство, что он совсем не знает своего друга. Что же ты за человек, Монки D. Драгон?  
— Сегодня на обед мясо крокодила. Пошли, а то все съедят без нас.  
Сакадзуки обернулся. Глаза Драгона сияли, словно он говорил о «великом сокровище капитана Джона».  
— Ты за мясо и флот продашь, — покачал головой Сакадзуки.  
— Только за очень редкое вкуснейшее мясо.  
То был последний день, когда Драгон улыбался ему как друг. Правосудие и Свобода не могут быть братьями. Не в этом мире.

***

  
— Для нас такая честь приветствовать Вас здесь, — сказал Джоуларис, кланяясь и улыбаясь как идиот.  
— Обойдемся без всего этого, — поморщился Сенгоку.  
— Расскажи лучше про парней, — Гарп хлопнул капитана по плечу, что тот едва удержался на ногах.  
— Гарп! Ты обещал помалкивать, пока я буду проводить проверку.  
— Твои проверки — скука смертная.  
— Желаете набрать в свою команду перспективных матросов? — подобострастно улыбнулся Джоуларис. — Сейчас я покажу самых лучших.  
Он достал из сейфа папки с личными делами и передал их Гарпу.  
— Это лучшие из лучших — отважные, преданные делу, дисциплинированные, — говорил Джоуларис, пока Гарп бегло просматривал бумаги.  
— И это все? — спросил Гарп, хмурясь.  
— Нет. У нас есть один особенный — очень талантливый.  
Гарп расплылся в довольной улыбке и подмигнул Сенгоку, на что тот лишь покачал головой.  
— Сержант Момонга — очень одаренный солдат. Имеет все необходимые качества, чтобы в будущем стать высшим офицером. Беда только, что он попросился жить с Драгоном, — скривился Джоуларис.  
— А что с этим Драгоном? — спросил Сенгоку, видя, что Гарп закипает, не обнаружив своего сына среди избранных.  
— Он худший солдат из всех, кого я встречал. Безынициативный, глупый, трусливый. По всем показателям — хуже всех. Больше скажу. Он — латентный преступник.  
— Что ты сказал, крысиная рожа?! — заорал Гарп.  
— Это нормальное явление, — Джоуларис не заметил, что Гарп взбешен, и продолжил. — У него нет семьи — за два года его никто не навестил. В деле даже нет его фамилии. Думаю, имя выдуманное. Определенно, сбежал из дому, чтобы стать пиратом, но не вышло. Вы на лицо его взгляните. Вылитый преступник.  
— Мы тут все осмотрим, капитан. Сопровождать не нужно, — перебил Сенгоку и поспешно вытолкал Гарпа из кабинета, пока тот не разнес все в щепки.

***

Момонга кинул Драгону яблоко, едва вошел.  
— Мать Томми привезла. Я украл парочку.  
Момонга (как и многие) заметил Драгона после того случая с пиратами Белоуса и решил с ним подружиться.  
Под предводительством капитана Джоулариса небольшой отряд дозорных-новичков был отправлен на поимку пиратов, что грабили торговые судна. Но вместо мелких воров дозорные наткнулись на пиратов Белоуса, которых неизвестно по какой причине занесло в этот зачуханый порт.  
Джоуларис, наверное, посчитал, что это его шанс на повышение и с криком «Вам не уйти от правосудия!» приказал атаковать. И первый же отрубился от брошенного в него камня.  
Дозорные и пираты понеслись друг на друга, и Момонга с ужасом понял, что живыми они скорее всего не выберутся.  
— Остановитесь! — закричал кто-то.  
Драгон возник в центре битвы, схватив занесенные для удара мечи Марко и Момонги.  
— Парни, — он повернул голову к дозорным. — Если командир отдает идиотский приказ, вы вправе его ослушаться. Не стоит продавать свою жизнь так дешево.  
Потом он обратился к Марко и остальным пиратам.  
— Я слышал, что у пиратов Белоуса есть своя гордость. Так неужели вы убьете этих мальчишек, только из-за того, что их командир — идиот? Победа над слабым противником никого не делает мужчиной.  
Драгон сжал лезвия и они треснули под давлением его пальцев.  
— Но если вы жаждете утолить свой голод крови, то я сражусь с вами, — он развернулся лицом к Марко и вытащил свой меч. Тот усмехнулся и дал знак опустить оружие.  
— Я отпущу твоих друзей. Я ценю мужество. Но ты останешься. Те, кто бросает вызов пиратам Белоуса, расплачиваются сполна.  
— Справедливо, — кивнул Драгон, а после обернулся к дозорным:  
— Уходите! Эти пираты совершенно на другом уровне.  
Драгон — солдат, который всегда шел позади строя (если успевал на тренировку), засыпал во время тактических учений, за год так и не научился пользоваться огнестрельным оружием, на которого махнули рукою все офицеры базы, оказался совсем другим. В его глазах не было страха смерти или поражения. Он сможет защитить их, подумал каждый, и все подчинились, безоговорочно признавая его своим лидером. Он всегда им и был, подумал Момонга, когда вечером дозорные, не сговариваясь, выстроились вдоль стен, ожидая Драгона. И он не подвел. Покрытый кровью и грязью он пришел к вратам базы и с улыбкой на устах рухнул без чувств на руки своих друзей.

***

  
— Что думаешь ... — Момонга так и застыл с открытым ртом — стена в их комнату взорвалась на мелкие кусочки. Он упал с кровати, схватившись за оружие, а Драгон тем временем даже не шелохнулся, лишь стряхнул с волос каменную пыль.  
— Это ты так дозорным пытаешься стать?!  
Драгон успел соскочить с кровати, прежде, чем кулак Гарпа сломал ее. В два шага Драгон пересек комнату и оказался у дверей. Гарп бросился за ним. С отвисшими челюстями солдаты, привлеченные шумом, наблюдали, как легенда всего Морского Дозора крушит стены, пытаясь достать юного матроса.  
***  
Гарп упал на землю, откинувшись на камень. Драгон остался стоять в стороне, с настороженностью смотря на отца.  
— Ты не влюбился? Может, у вас тут есть хорошенькая медсестра?  
— Любовь меня не интересует.  
— Тебе шестнадцать — в таком возрасте только об этом и думают.  
Драгон пожал плечами.  
— Тогда в чем проблема? Почему мой сын — самый талантливый мальчишка из всех, кого я тренировал — полное дно в глазах офицеров?! — сорвался на крик Гарп.  
Драгон ничего не ответил, но Гарп успел уловить в его глазах отблеск обиды. Он потянул сына за руку, заставив того присесть рядом.  
— Сложно быть отцом ребенка, который умнее тебя.  
Драгон положил голову Гарпу на плечо.  
— Папа, я не хочу взрослеть. Мне кажется, мир не нуждается во мне.  
— Балда, ты всегда был не таким, как остальные. Просто ты еще не нашел свой ответ. Вот станешь Адмиралом..  
Драгон засмеялся, за что Гарп тотчас отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Я уже форму для тебя заказал!

***

Росинант с усердием тер тряпкой пол, ползая под столом. Шваброй пользоваться капитан Джоуларис запретил. Он с полгода находился на базе, но его все еще не допускали до тренировок с остальными матросами. Он мыл полы и чистил унитазы — не самое худшее из того, что с ним случалось. Он научился терпеть. Закончив около десяти, он отправился спать. Комнаты ему не выделили, поэтому он жил на чердаке. Там, за свалкой из оружия, поломанной мебели, лежал старый матрас, что служил ему кроватью.  
Закутавшись в два дырявых одеяла, Росинант попытался заснуть. В полночь он услышал шаги. Дозорные часто приходили сюда, чтобы заняться сексом или выпить контрабандного вина. Росинант затаился, всматриваясь в щели. Некто в пижаме и пушистых тапочках прошаркал к окну, приоткрыл его, достал сигарету и закурил. Пламя спички осветило его лицо, и Росинант сразу узнал в нем Драгона. Наверное, это был единственный человек во флоте, которого капитан Джоуларис ненавидел больше его самого. Росинант попытался отползти назад, как зацепил ногою стул, на котором стояло ведро — оно с грохотом упало, сбив с десяток швабр.  
— Ты там живой? — позвал Драгон. Он разобрал образовавшийся завал и вытащил из-под него Росинанта.  
Потом вернулся к окну и запалил еще одну сигарету, Росинанту ничего не оставалось, как сесть рядом.  
— Сигарету?  
Росинант вытянул одну из пачки и закурил. Неосторожно зажженное пламя перекинулось на рубашку, и ткань вспыхнула.  
— Ты горишь, — удивился Драгон.  
Росинант попытался затушить огонь, но удивительным образом раздул его еще сильнее. Тогда Драгон сорвал с окна тряпку и ею смог потушить огонь.  
— Чудной ты, — хмыкнул Драгон. — Ты тут ночуешь?  
— Ага.  
— Я помню тебя — ты постоянно полы моешь. Джоуларис вроде справедливый мужик. Чего он так с тобою?  
— Он же ненавидит тебя. Как ты можешь говорить такое?  
— Я его тоже ненавижу. Все справедливо, — усмехнулся Драгон.  
Росинант засмеялся и едва не проглотил сигарету.  
— Ты есть хочешь? — внезапно спросил Драгон.  
Росинант закивал. Он ничего не ел с утра. Капитан разрешал ему есть, только то, что оставалась после обеда. Но сегодня матросы съели все.  
Драгон поднялся, затушил сигарету и отправился к выходу. Но Росинант не двинулся с места, он крутил в руках сигарету и молчал.  
Драгон ему нравился. Он никогда не унижал младших и не задирал нос, умел рассказать отличную шутку и найти изысканный способ слинять с тренировки. И все знали, какой он сильный и храбрый. Его боялись даже такие хулиганы, как Берти Ланкастер, от которого сам Росинант успел натерпеться. Можно было притвориться простым сиротою, что с успехом и практиковалось Росинантом, но почему-то не хотелось врать. Он бы сильно удивился, узнай, что никто не мог соврать, глядя в глаза Драгону.  
— Спасибо за твою доброту, но тебе лучше не иметь со мной дел, — выдавил он из себя.  
Драгон сложил руки на груди и уставился, ожидая объяснений. Росинант поднял голову, взглянул ему в глаза — и все рассказал. Ничего не утаил. Когда он закончил, возникла неловкая тишина. Росинант опустил голову, скрыв глаза под густой челкой — не хотелось видеть отвращение или ненависть на лице Драгона. Так случалось почти с каждым, стоило им узнать его родословную.  
— Это все? Ох и длинная была история. Я едва не заснул. Пошли, я приготовлю мясо.  
Так у Росинанта появился друг на флоте. Он был молчаливым и временами угрюмым, но бесконечно добрым и терпеливым. Приносил еду и сигареты, учил приемам боя, рассказывал интересные истории.

***

  
Но в один день все изменилось. Друзья тренировались, когда к берегу причалил корабль Мирового Правительства. С него спустилась группа мужчин в черных костюмах, которые сопровождали Святого Леопольда, верхом на спине раба. Росинант сразу узнал его. Мерзкий старикашка, которому Доффи как-то подсыпал в еду какашек его же собаки. За Святым следовали рабыни. Одна из них, с белокурыми волосами, повернула голову в их сторону. Ее большие грустные глаза посмотрели на Драгона. На секунду в них что-то вспыхнуло, и она улыбнулась. Но Святой резко натянул цепи, и ей пришлось поспешить за ним, чтобы не упасть.  
Росинант обрадовался, что их не заметили, как почувствовал странные колебания. Вокруг резко потемнело, воздух стал влажным и душным, а потом загрохотало так, что заложило уши. Яркая молния разрезала небосвод.

***

— Шторм начался так внезапно, — сказал Росинант, вытирая мокрые волосы.  
Драгон встал у окна, вода бежала по его лицу, но он не обращал на это внимания.  
— Ложись спать, — сказал он хриплым голосом и ушел.  
С того дня Драгон изменился, стал отстраненным и задумчивым. Под глазами залегли черные тени от бессонных ночей, но где и, главное, с кем, он их проводил, Росинант не знал. Хотел спросить, но боялся услышать откровенный ответ. Ко всем бедам еще и корабли Мировой Знати не спешили покинуть остров. Вторую неделю бушевал шторм, препятствовавший выходу в море.  
***  
Драгон притащил бутерброды. Настроение у него было приподнятое, что насторожило Росинанта. Предчувствия его не обманули — Драгон пришел попрощаться.  
— Не делай того, что ты задумал, — попросил Росинант. — Ты погибнешь.  
— Если я не попытаюсь, то никогда не смогу простить себя.  
Всю ночь Росинант прорыдал, проклиная свое бессилие и малодушие. Драгон ушел и больше не возвращался.  
А утром завыли сирены, оповещая, что сбежала одна из рабынь. В общей суматохе не сразу заметили, что море наконец-то успокоилось.

***

  
— Хватит жрать! — гаркнул Сенгоку. — Нужно обязательно найти эту девушку. Святой зол, что моя старуха, когда напьется.  
— Хрум-хрум.  
— Гарп, ты меня вообще слушаешь?!  
— Угу.  
— Это же позор для всего Дозора. Одну беглянку не можем найти.  
— Хорошо, что Святой не понял, что ей кто-то помогал из наших, — сказал Гарп, высунув язык, так как обжегся чаем.  
— Ты знаешь кто?  
— Нет. Ясно только, что сама она бы не убежала. Выбрала место — база дозорных, — рассмеялся Гарп.  
— Неужели кто-то из дозорных пошел на это? За такое смертная казнь полагается или вечный ад Импел Дауна.  
Гарп почесал макушку. На его лице промелькнуло сожаление. Правда, не о судьбе горе-дозорного подумал он, а о том, что печенье закончилось.  
— Этот парень смелый, сильный и абсолютно безголовый.  
— Как на тебя похоже, — съязвил Сенгоку.  
— Ты же знаешь, я всегда на стороне Дозора, даже если мне не нравится его политика. Этот парень эгоистичен, не признающий авторитетов, для которого освободить... — Гарп запнулся.  
— Драгон! — осенило Сенгоку.  
— Ой, на родного сыночка наговариваю, — прикрыл Гарп ладонью рот. — Это не он!  
— Ты совсем врать не умеешь!  
Где-то в глубине базы раздался выстрел.

***

  
Святой Леопольд опустил револьвер. Капитан Джоуларис упал на колени, держась рукой за простреленный бок, а после рухнул на пол.  
— Тебя настигла кара Бога, простолюдин.  
Дозорные, опустив глаза, смотрели, как алое пятно расплывается вокруг их капитана. Но никто не подошел к нему. Все оцепенели от страха. Они впервые столкнулись с жестокостью тех, кого называли «Небесными Драконами».  
Внезапно кто-то растолкал толпу и склонился над капитаном, проверяя его пульс.  
— Он еще жив, — это был Драгон.  
— Я думал, что попал ему в сердце, — сказал Леопольд. — Ничего, я это исправлю.  
Он навел пистолет, но выстрелить не успел. Драгон выхватил у него оружие.  
— Хватит на сегодня крови.  
Леопольд побагровел.  
— Как смеешь ты отдавать приказы Святому?  
— Твоя святость не более, чем шлейф легенд, что тянется от твоих предков.  
— Убить его! — заорал Леопольд. И тут же завалился на спину, пуская слюни. Правительственные агенты, что сопровождали его, тоже упали без чувств.  
— Драгон! — закричал Сенгоку. Гарп позади него схватился за голову.  
— Что же ты натворил, дурачок? — простонал он.  
— Что это было? Королевская воля? — зашептались между собою дозорные.  
— Ты обвиняешься в предательстве... — выступил вперед Сенгоку. Как бы он не относился к Драгону, но справедливость была превыше всего.  
— Простите, Сенгоку-сан. Я не намерен тут больше оставаться. Позаботьтесь о капитане.  
Драгон одним ударом ноги вынес кирпичную стену и выпрыгнул в образовавшуюся дыру.  
— За ним! Арестовать! — закричал Сенгоку. — Гарп, за мной!  
— Ой, спина что-то прихватила, — совсем неправдоподобно застонал Гарп.  
Драгона поймать не удалось. Налетел сильный ветер, подняв песчаные волны, высотою с гиганта, никто с дозорных не смог даже выбраться из крепости. А молнии одна за другой пронзали землю и даже самый стойкие ощутили суеверный страх, что возникает перед силой, намного величественней из когда-либо виденных ими.

***

Сверху поступили указания дело замять. Святой Леопольд ничего не помнил, что было всем на руку. Никто не хотел неприятностей с тенрюбито. Дело Драгона изъяли из архива, будто такой человек вовсе и не был во флоте. Правда, в памяти тех, кто провел с ним эти пару лет, он остался навсегда.

***

Шанкса шатало из стороны в сторону. Давно он так не напивался. Но он не мог иначе — капитана Роджера казнили в этот день ровно пять лет назад. А боль от его потери не слабела. Заметив отряд дозорных, Шанкс решил спрятаться. Он завернул за угол и затаился между мусорных бачков. Достал бутылку, приложил ее к губам, чтобы сделать глоток, как услышал плач ребенка. Рядом с ним, в груде тряпья, лежал малыш. Шанкс протянул руку, чтобы взять его, как кто-то схватил его запястье.  
— Еще одно движение — и лишишься руки, — грудой тряпья оказался мужчина.  
— Прости, — улыбнулся Шанкс. — Я тебя не заметил.  
Незнакомец отпустил его руку, подхватил ребенка и прижал к груди. И тут Шанкс вспомнил, что в городе люди болтали об опасном преступнике, которого видели вместе с младенцем. Ребенок заплакал, а незнакомец прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста, Луффи, молчи. Они же заберут тебя, если найдут.  
— Ты что ребенка похитил? — спросил Шанкс.  
— Это мой сын, идиот!  
— Наверное, он голодный.  
— Да неужели?  
Шанкс засмеялся. У незнакомца был приятный низкий голос, а Шанкс был пьян, поэтому с присущей ему откровенностью сказал:  
— Ты такой интересный. Но мне нравишься.  
— Всю жизнь мечтал понравиться какому-то пьянчуге, — пробурчали из-под капюшона.  
— Учитывая твое положение, я для тебя — самое настоящее сокровище, — улыбнулся Шанкс.  
— Босоногий пират, все богатство которого — это полупустая бутылка дешевого рома и соломенная шляпа сомнительной ценности. Ты прав, я чрезвычайно фартовый человек, — съязвил незнакомец.  
Шанкс засмеялся, из-за чего шляпа слетела с его головы и повисла за спиною. Его смех прервал плач ребенка.  
— Эх, Луффи, чего ты такой плакса-то родился?  
Шанкс поднялся, выглянул за угол.  
— Чисто. Пошли. У меня есть молоко и теплая постель.  
— С чего это я буду верить пирату?  
— Прости, а ты ждал добрую фею?

***

  
Шанкс вернулся в комнату с теплым молоком для ребенка. Незнакомец запихивал в рот еду.  
— Как давно ты живешь на улице?  
— Пару недель.  
— Тогда тебе стоит присоединиться к моей команде. То, что ты сделал с теми дозорными было круто. Королевская воля, да?  
— Пиратом я не собираюсь становиться.  
Шанкс сел на кровать рядом и протянул молоко.  
— Жаль. Ты мне реально нравишься. Ты точно не хочешь? Или тебя надо поупрашивать?  
— Да пошел ты, — огрызнулся незнакомец.  
Шанкс вздохнул.  
— Что за невоспитанная молодежь нынче пошла.  
Незнакомец взял ребенка на руки и принялся кормить его.  
— Спасибо тебе, — пробормотал он.  
Шанкс упал на кровать и усмехнулся, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо парня под капюшоном, но кроме глаз ничего не увидел. Тот прятал свое лицо, свое прошлое, а Шанкс не стал расспрашивать. Каждый имеет право на секреты. Но нутром он чуял — парень что надо. Такого нельзя отпускать.  
Шанкс закрыл глаза.  
— Можешь не благодарить, я сделал это не из-за доброты. Я просто решил забрать тебя в свою команду. Только сына твоего брать не буду — маленький он.  
Незнакомец что-то зарычал, но Шанкс уже заснул и не услышал.

***

  
Гарп вернулся от Эйса, разжег камин и поставил чайник. В дверь постучали. Вместе с дождем и ветром в дом зашел незнакомец в черном плаще. Он скинул капюшон, и Гарп увидел лицо своего сына. Он сильно изменился — волосы отросли, черты утратили юношескую мягкость, глаза стали жесткими и холодными, а половину лица украшала татуировка. Словно скрывала какие-то шрамы.  
— Я заскочил на минуту, — сказал Драгон.  
— Даже чаю с отцом не выпьешь?  
Драгон распахнул плащ — к груди он прижимал маленький сверток, в который был завернут ребенок. Потревоженный, он заплакал. Драгон наклонился, поцеловал его и сказал:  
— Успокойся, Луффи. Теперь все будет хорошо — я принес тебя домой.  
— Кто этот ребенок? — спросил Гарп. Но стоило малышу улыбнуться, как все стало ясно. Улыбка на пол лица — фамильная черта. Гарп взял малыша на руки и слегка покружил его.  
— Позаботься о нем.  
— Ты хочешь повесить на меня еще одного ребенка? — возмутился Гарп. — Твою же мать, и снова я сболтнул лишнего.  
— Про Эйса я знаю давно, — «утешил» его Драгон. — У Луффи будет старший брат — это хорошо. Я и так обрекаю его на одиночество.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Кое-что опасное и невозможное. Но я поклялся и сдержу свое слово.  
— Переубедить тебя я не смогу?  
— Нет. У меня же твои гены.  
— Это точно, — кивнул Гарп. Что бы его сын не делал, он не мог им не гордиться.  
Драгон направился к двери. И в этот момент Луффи, что беспечно улыбался деду, заплакал, вытягивая руки, будто пытался остановить отца.  
Драгон обернулся.  
— Прости, Луффи. Я не могу быть с тобой. Расти свободным и следуй за своими мечтами. Не чувствуй сожалений и никого не бойся. Придет время, и мы встретимся. Я не на минуту не перестану думать о тебе. Я люблю тебя, малыш, настолько сильно, насколько могу. Прощай!  
После этих слов Драгон ушел. Пройдет еще пару лет, прежде, чем Гарп снова увидит его.

  
***

  
Новая сила родилась на севере. Они называли себя Революционная Армия. В мире, в котором каждый день кто-то поднимал пиратский флаг, появление новых преступников никого не насторожило. Но после того, как пало Королевство Лам, а за ним Царство Одиноких Хребтов, Правительство обеспокоилось. Человек, который вел за собой эту Армию, обладал дьявольскими способностями. Короли стали обращаться с жалобами и просьбами о защите. Дозору было приказано вылавливать революционеров и сажать в Импел Даун. Но беда была в том, что никто не знал, где этих революционеров искать. Они не носили опознавательные знаки как пираты, не бахвалились своими подвигами и держали в секрете имя своего лидера. Правительство обещало любые деньги за голову этого человека. Ему приписывали самые ужасные и немыслимые преступления. Одним из которых было убийство тенрюбито.  
Случилось это незадолго до того дня, когда Драгон отдал Гарпу своего сына. Началось все с того, что некая секретная правительственная организация изловила беглую рабыню. Святой Леопольд был в не себя от счастья. Она стала еще прекрасней, чем была. Правда, изменилась не только ее внешность.  
— Только попробуй ко мне притронуться — и умрешь в страшных муках! — плюнула она ему в лицо при встрече.  
Неделю ее пытали. Но не смогли сломать. Она смеялась своим катам в лицо и проклинала их. В итоге Леопольд убил ее. Все равно из-за пыток ее тело было изуродовано. А через три дня погиб и он сам. Весь его флот потопил страшный ураган, что внезапно налетел с востока. Уцелевшие говорили, что видели в тот день призрак смерти на корабле. Правительство было уверено — это дело рук таинственного лидера Революционной Армии. Ни один пират или преступник не отважился бы на такое.

  
***

  
Сенгоку наслаждался чаем со свежими булочками, когда в его кабинет без стука ворвался молодой дозорный.  
— Простите, что отвлекаю. Дело очень срочное. Из штаба разведки поступили сверхважные сведения, — на одном дыхании выпалил юноша.  
Сенгоку протянул руку, чтобы забрать конверт.  
— Что они там нашли?  
— Имя лидера революционеров.  
Это были просто отличные новости. Наконец-то он узнает того, кто восемь лет водил за нос Дозор и Правительственные шпионские организации. Наслаждаясь моментом, Сенгоку достал из конверта отчет и принялся его внимательно читать. Спустя пару минут почти все, кто находился на базе, услышали, как Адмирал Сенгоку, человек высокой чести и достоинства, матерится, что пьяный кок. Стоит добавить, что большинство проклятий летело в сторону вице-адмирала Гарпа.

***

  
— Как это могло случится?! Где были твои глаза? Ты в этом замешан?! — закричал Сенгоку, едва Гарп вошел в кабинет.  
— Я тут ни при чем, — отмахнулся Гарп. Он не знал, из-за чего злится Сенгоку, но предпочел сразу начать обороняться.  
Конверт с печатью разведывательного штаба полетел в Гарпа. Оттуда выпала фотография и отчет, зашифрованный специальным кодом, что знали только высшие чины дозорных.  
— Неоспоримые доказательства того, что человек, которого зовут Драгон.., — прочитал Гарп. А после повалился в кресло и принялся хохотать.  
— Что тут смешного?! — взорвался Сенгоку. — Ты представляешь, какие нас ждут неприятности?!  
Гарп не мог остановиться — заливался смехом и не слушал друга. В итоге Сенгоку надоело кричать, он плюхнулся в кресло рядом и сказал:  
— От тебя одни проблемы. То ты корабль потопишь казенный, то потеряешься где-то, то пиратов отпустишь, то Маринфорд разнесешь на кусочки. А теперь еще и это. За твоего Драгона уже такая награда, что ни одному пирату и не снилось.  
— Эй, в Маринфорде ты тоже был, — хохотнул Гарп. — И вообще — это твоя вина. Нечего было постоянно покупать ему все эти печеньки и позволять кататься у себя на плечах. Бва-ха-ха. И что такого плохого делает Революционная Армия? Рабов освобождают, королей снимают...  
— Ты еще это ляпни на Высшем Совете, — вздохнул Сенгоку. — И что теперь делать?  
— То, что и раньше. Ловить пиратов и бандитов. Драгона мы все равно никогда не поймаем. Он же мой сын.


	3. Революционер

Слава о Революционной Армии и ее загадочном лидере распространилась по всему миру. О Драгоне говорили на работе, обсуждали на пиратских кораблях, торговых причалах и возле домашних очагов. Любой, кто раздобывал хоть какие сведения о Драгоне и его Армии, становился ценным рассказчиком. И все — от детей до стариков — слушали его, затаив дыхание. Поскольку о Драгоне ничего не было известно, то журналистам часто приходилось придумывать разные факты, тем самым все больше окружая его личность загадками и тайнами. Никогда еще за 800 лет не рождался человек более опасный, единодушно решили в Мировом Правительстве и провозгласили его преступником № 1. На Гранд Лайн ходили слухи, что тому, кто сможет схватить или убить Драгона, даруется титул короля и целая страна. Вот только поймать его, что ловить руками ветер. Мало того, что о нем ничего не было известно, так он еще с легкостью превращал вчерашних врагов в своих союзников. Многие пираты, бандиты и мошенники симпатизировали Драгону, и ничего не сообщали Правительству о нем, даже если узнавали что.

***

Юная принцесса Арабасты Виви подошла к своему отцу, протянув ему утреннюю газету:   
— Папа, кто этот Драгон? Почему его нужно бояться?  
Кобра нахмурился, почесывая свою бородку. Его девочка стала совсем взрослой, подумалось ему.  
— Я не знаю, кто он, дорогая. Но одно могу сказать наверняка — он очень опасен. Люди, которых он наречет своими врагами, проклянут тот день, когда Драгон придет за отплатой.  
— Я надеюсь, ты ему ничего не должен? — насторожилась Виви.  
Кобра засмеялся. Он тоже надеялся.

***

Зефф крутил ус, задумавшись. А в это время Санджи чистил картошку и ворчал, что ему не позволили положить в суп сельдерей.   
— Санджи, а ты помнишь того мужчину, что пару дней назад был у нас?  
— Революционер? — спросил Санджи, в который раз поразив Зеффа своей проницательностью.  
— И что ты об этом думаешь?  
— Он хороший человек. Хоть и очень уставший.  
Зефф улыбнулся — дети всегда замечают то, что ускользает от взрослых.  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Он сказал, что никогда не ел супа вкуснее моего. А я туда положил сельдерей!  
— Ах ты, паршивец! — заорал Патти, слышавший весь разговор. — Это же мое фирменное блюдо.  
Санджи редко ошибался насчет других людей. Зефф еще раз убедился, что правильно поступил, снабдив едой революционеров.

***

Крокодайл отложил газету. Робин скользнула взглядом по заголовкам — снова материалы о преступлениях Революционной Армии.   
— Драгон — опасный человек, — сказала Робин. — Не хотела бы я с ним встретиться.  
— Держись от него, как можно дальше, Нико Робин. Нельзя победить того, кто никогда не проигрывает.  
С этими словами Крокодайл поднялся с кресла и ушел, оставив Робин одну в большом зале. Она, не торопясь, допила кофе. Накинула пальто и шляпу, а после взяла в руки газету и посмотрела в жесткое лицо Драгона. Улыбнулась и бросила ее в камин. Языки огня в одно мгновение охватили бумагу и фотографию на ней.  
— Драгон. Я запомню, — сказала Робин, уходя.

***

— Читаешь про Драгона? — спросил Хилюлюк, заглянув в газету, за которой спрятался Чоппер. — Ага. Пишут, что он плохой человек, — ответил Чоппер, содрогнувшись, будто Драгон мог постучать в их дверь.  
— Ты еще маленький — ничего не понимаешь. Драгон — великий человек. Он пытается изменить мир.  
— Он как Вы, доктор? — округлил глаза Чоппер.  
— Нет. Мы с тобою лечим тела, а он — души. И в отличие от нас — у него все получается, — последнюю фразу Хилюлюк сказал про себя.  
— Он крутой! — засияли глаза Чоппера. Список «Великие герои мира», где уже числились Хилюлюк, снежный барс и принц Кринсом ( _личность которого была полностью выдумана старым шарлатаном_ ) дополнился еще одним именем — Драгоном. На одного героя у Чоппера стало больше.

***

Нами никогда не входила сразу. Всегда останавливалась и подслушивала. Сегодня пираты говорили о революционере Драгоне. Постояв немного, и не услышав ничего интересного, Нами вошла в комнату. Она кинула карты Арлонгу, схватила со стола газету и пошла к себе. Пираты продолжили что-то кричать за ее спиной.   
Заперев дверь, Нами высыпала золото, пересчитала, после спрятала его в сундук. Она легла на кровать и раскрыла газету. В ней писали об очередном режиме, что пал под силой Драгона. Дочитав, она взяла листок бумаги, ручку и принялась писать письмо.  
« _Драгон-сан, мою мирную деревушку захватили злые пираты. Людям приходиться платить им дань и терпеть унижения. Я читала, что у Вас хорошо получается свергать правителей и уничтожать диктатуры. У меня есть деньги — 25 млн. белли. Я все их Вам отдам, только приплывите в Кокояши, убейте Арлонга и выгоните всех пиратов._ »

***

Усопп вскарабкался на дерево, оседлав широкую ветку. Кайя сидела у окна, углубившись в книгу. Заметив Усоппа, она улыбнулась:  
— Тебя давно не было.  
— Я спасал овец Гильйомо от набега диких волков, — сложил руки на груди Усопп, придавая весомость своей лжи.  
Кайя засмеялась — в такие моменты она становилась особенно красивой. И не скажешь, что болеет.  
— Помнишь, ты рассказывал историю о могучем черном драконе, который спас страну Золотых Листьев, а люди вместо того, чтобы отблагодарить, спустили на него диких зверей, которые расцарапали ему морду.  
Усопп важно кивнул, подумав, какие классные истории он придумывает. Кайя внезапно скрылась в доме, но спустя минуту вернулась, держа в руках газету.  
— Я не знала, что все твои истории — правда. Думала, ты специально придумываешь, чтобы меня развлечь.  
Она передала Усоппу газету. На развороте была фотография мужчины с татуировкой, а сверху надпись «Королевство Опавшие Листья сгорело в ярости Драгона». «И-и-и-и, — мысленно завопил Усопп. — Какой страшный мужик! Надеюсь, никогда его не встречу.»  
Усопп медленно сложил газету и спрятал ее в сумку.  
— Все считают Драгона — опасным и жестоким преступником. А он добрый. Это так грустно, — сказала Кайя.  
— Не волнуйся. Я передам ему, что ты не считаешь его плохим. Мы с его сыном вообще лучшие друзья. А теперь послушай новую историю. Она о Золотом Льве, которого заключили в самую неприступную тюрьму, а он оттуда сбежал.

***

— Дуренки, что ты натворил?! — заорал Айсберг.  
— Я сделал его корабль су-у-пер-классным!  
— Том-сан, Вы только посмотрите, что этот идиот наделал. Он прикрепил к кораблю фигуру дракона.  
Том засмеялся. За его спиной стоял Драгон, кто пару дней назад попросил починить его корабль.  
— Мне нравится. Только я же говорил, что у меня нет денег, — сказал он.  
Том похлопал его по плечу.  
— Френки сделал это потому, что ему понравилось твое имя. И решил, что кораблю не хватает искры.  
Френки спрыгнул рядом и дернул Драгона за рукав.  
— Возьмешь меня с собою в море?  
— Говорил же — я не пират. И ты еще слишком маленький.  
Френки надулся.  
— Тебе почти столько же, как мне.  
— Куда тебе в море, Дуренки! — Айсберг отвесил Френки затрещину. — Ты даже штаны свои постоянно забываешь.  
— Это стиль такой. Извращенец я, Дурберг!  
— Кто таким будет гордиться?!  
Том захохотал, наблюдая очередную ссору мелких сорванцов.  
— Корабль сделан с гордостью, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — На нем ты достигнешь всего, что задумал.  
Драгон поклонился, поблагодарил за все, после запрыгнул на корабль, и тот, подхватив попутный ветер, уплыл вдаль и вскоре исчез за горизонтом. Том закрыл глаза и сказал:  
— Она все еще жива. Твоя воля, Роджер!

***

  
— Триста двадцать пять, триста двадцать шесть, триста.., — Зоро наносил удары деревянным мечом по воображаемому сопернику, как зацепился ногою за ветку и плюхнулся лицом в траву.  
Кто-то схватил его за плечо и одним рывком поставил на ноги. Зоро выплюнул травинки изо рта и поднял глаза на незнакомца. Тот приветливо улыбнулся.  
— Ты кто такой? — нахмурился Зоро.  
— Драгон.  
— Драконов не существует, — ответил Зоро.  
— Это лишь вопрос веры.  
— И где твои крылья? — Зоро было всего пять, но он знал, что драконы умеют летать и выдыхают огонь.  
— Их сожгли.  
— Это больно?  
Драгон коснулся рукой татуировки на щеке.  
— Если ты мужчина, то вытерпишь.  
Зоро кивнул. Это было очевидно. Он поднял с земли меч, чтобы продолжить тренировку.  
— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — сказал Драгон, вытащив из кармана коробочку и протянул ее Зоро. — Она любила тебя больше всего на свете. Береги ее последний подарок тебе.  
Пока Зоро пытался открыть коробочку, Драгон исчез. Рассматривая лежащие внутри золотые сережки, Зоро хмыкнул:  
— Настоящий.  
У драконов всегда есть золото, рассказывал детишкам сенсей. Зоро это хорошо запомнил. 

***

  
Луффи заснул с куском мяса во рту, и, когда Эйс попытался его вытащить, то услышал грозное рычание. Эйс хмыкнул, оставил брата и подсел поближе к костру. Гарп смотрел на огонь, задумавшись. Эйс наклонился и выхватил у него из рук сыр.  
— Эй! — крикнул Гарп, но Эйс уже запихнул сыр в рот и проглотил.  
— Хи-хи, — оскалился он. Гарп покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал. Он подбросил в костер веток, а потом укрыл Луффи покрывалом. Эйс все это время следил за ним.  
— Дед, — позвал он. — А кто был отцом Луффи? Ты никогда не говорил.  
— А, так это Драгон. Он революционер.  
— Тот самый? — от удивления Эйс вскочил на ноги.  
— Монки D. Драгон. Сынуля мой, — закивал Гарп.  
— Значит, сыну ты разрешил в преступники податься? — хмыкнул Эйс. — С такой кровью Луффи никогда не станет дозорным.  
— Давно не получал «кулака науки»? — Гарп демонстративно закатил рукава рубашки. Но передумал, когда увидел лицо Эйса — мрачное и задумчивое.  
— Дед, а Драгон присмотрит за Луффи, когда он в море подастся? Меня же рядом не будет.  
Гарп хотел наорать, что они станут дозорными и не нужно будет никому за ними присматривать. Но сегодня он решил быть честным самим с собой — Эйс и Луффи — дети своих отцов, их горячую кровь невозможно успокоить.  
— Конечно, присмотрит, — сказал Гарп. И наградой ему была такая редкая солнечная улыбка Эйса.

***

  
Цуру с удовлетворением отметила, что ее «нюх» все такой же острый, как в молодости.  
— Давненько не виделись, — преградила она путь Драгону.  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице известного преступника. Он молча развернулся и зашагал прочь. Цуру схватила его за руку.  
— Даже не надейся. Ни один мужчина еще не смог от меня сбежать.  
Драгон хмыкнул, остановившись.  
— Помнится, мой отец успешно этим занимается последние двадцать лет.  
— Все такой же наивный мальчишка, — сказала Цуру, незаметно вытащив бумаги из кармана куртки Драгона. — Ты многого не знаешь о своем отце.  
И, чтобы Драгон не стал задавать вопросов, быстро спросила:  
— А что ты тут делаешь?  
Драгон поджал губы.  
— Важные и секретные дела Революционной Армии.  
— Покупал шоколадные конфеты? — изогнула бровь Цуру. — До сих пор веришь в сказки Сенгоку?  
Драгон что-то пробурчал, но Цуру не стала вслушиваться. Крепко сжала его руку и потащила за собою.

***

  
— Мы тут в засаде. После казни Роджера пиратов расплодилось, что звезд на небе. У Дозора людей не хватает, — Цуру открыла дверь и увидела вцепившихся друг в друга Гарпа и Сенгоку.  
— Я пять килограмм взял. Оно не могло просто так исчезнуть.  
— Пять? Да ты за один раз запихиваешь в себя все десять! Сам же и сожрал.  
— Сенгоку, не надо мне лапшу на уши вешать!  
Цуру лишь покачала головою. Спустя минуту оба дозорных, получив по увесистой оплеухе, сидели по разные стороны стола, изображая мир.  
— Садись, Драгон. Я сейчас чай сделаю.  
— Ты? — подскочил Сенгоку. Тотчас схватил ден-ден муши, чтобы вызвать подкрепление, но Гарп остановил его.  
— Ты что делаешь, придурок?!  
— Ты хочешь пойти против Дозора, Гарп? — нахмурился Сенгоку.  
— Угомонитесь, — сказала Цуру, разливая чай. — Присмотритесь — ребенок явно не доедает и спит плохо, да еще и со здоровьем проблемы.  
— Цуру-сан, — нахмурился Драгон. — Я не ребенок уже давно. И хорошо себя чувствую.  
— Эта глупая мужская гордость, — вздохнула Цуру. — Думаешь, я не видела, как ты выгреб последние деньги, чтобы купить конфеты. Или твои черные круги под глазами? И не помню я, чтобы ты прихрамывал. Конечно, не считая того случая, когда Гарп швырнул тебя в ущелье и ты разбил колено.  
— Так я же кричал ему сгруппироваться, а он запаниковал, — выступил в свою защиту Гарп.  
— Мне было шесть лет. И у меня было сломано запястье, — отчеканил Драгон.  
— У тебя и Луффи вечно одни отговорки.  
Сенгоку вздохнул и сел на место. На него все равно никто не обращал внимания. Эта семейка никогда не испытывала уважения к верхушке власти.  
— Это будет на твоей совести, Цуру, — проворчал Сенгоку, постаравшись сохранить хоть призрачный статус-кво. 

***

  
Время словно повернули вспять. Лет на десять назад. Гарп ругался и кричал, прерываясь на хохот, Сенгоку занудствовал, Цуру успокаивала обоих, а Драгон молчал и строил из себя воспитанного человека. Словно их мальчик не стал преступником, голову которого желает каждый второй в мире.  
Впрочем, Драгон уже давно не их мальчик, подумала Цуру, когда тот одел куртку, чтобы уйти.  
— Подожди, — Цуру протянула руку с зажатыми в ней банкнотами. Минуту назад она выгребла все из кошельков Гарпа и Сенгоку.  
— Дозор дает деньги для Революционной Армии, — усмехнулся Драгон.  
— Не Дозор. Семья, — поправила Цуру.  
— Это были мои последние деньги, — пробурчал за ее спиной Гарп. — Сенгоку, подкинешь до зарплаты?  
— Нет денег. Все на свадьбу дочери пошли.  
— А я думал, что она собиралась выйти за Драгона, — почесал макушку Гарп. ( _Цуру отметила, что Драгон при этом заметно вздрогнул_ ).  
— Разве его поймаешь, — махнул рукой Сенгоку. — Сто раз ей говорил: будешь тянуть, он сбежит. Но отца же никто слушать не хочет.  
Драгон запихнул деньги в карман, наклонился и поцеловал Цуру в щеку.  
— В детстве я хотел, чтобы ты была моей мамой.  
Цуру обняла его. «Я тоже этого хотела», осталось не сказанным. Хотя она была уверенна, что Драгон умеет читать мысли.  
— Пускай мы теперь враги, но я всегда буду любить вас. Вы лучшие на свете, — и с этими словами Драгон растворился в ночи.  
Цуру, улыбаясь, развернулась — да так и застыла. Гарп и Сенгоку спешно вытирали слезы.  
— Становитесь сентиментальными на старости?  
— Это все вино, — ответил Гарп, а Сенгоку закивал.  
— Много же мы выпили.  
Цуру подошла к столу и налила себе вина, достала из кармана бумаги, что стащила у Драгона, и кинула на стол.  
— Гримм через пару дней планирует крупную поставку наркотиков. Сенгоку, нужно послать корабли Дозора на перехват.  
Сенгоку внимательно прочел материалы и спросил:  
— Откуда сведения?  
— Добропорядочный аноним, — ответила Цуру, отпив вина.  
— Отправлю туда Кизару, — сказал Сенгоку.  
— И пусть сделает это ярко и шумно, чтобы всякие «добропорядочные анонимы» туда не лезли, — хмыкнул Гарп.  
— Кизару по-другому не умеет.

***

  
Сабо подпрыгнул, зацепился рукавом за гвоздь, дернул — конструкция из нескольких полок обрушилась на пол, превращая всю посуду в груду осколков. Уцелела только красная чашка с извивающимся драконом, что Сабо пытался достать. Он прижал ее к груди, рассматривая то, что осталось от кухни. Повариха Акация тотчас появилась, размахивая огромной ложкой:  
— Теперь я точно надеру тебе зад!  
Сабо подскочил на месте и резко обернулся.  
— Я попрошу Драгона выбросить тебя в море! — завопила Акация.  
— А я расскажу ему, куда девался годовой запас варенья.  
Акация застыла, гневно сведя брови к переносице.  
— Что ты сказал, маленький ублюдок?  
— Ты прекрасно слышала, старая мочалка, — ответил Сабо, а потом подмигнул здоровым глазом и проскочил мимо застывшей женщины.  
— Стоять! — заорала вслед Акация и кинулась вдогонку. Не смотря на свой возраст, бегала она очень быстро. Но Сабо был быстрее. Перескакивая через ступеньки, он поднялся на третий этаж, очутившись возле двери, что вела в зал совещаний. Сейчас там происходило собрание высших офицеров Революционной Армии. Сабо оглянулся, схватившись за ручку.  
— Не смей, — зашипела Акация. — Драгон убьет тебя, если ты им помешаешь.  
Сабо показал ей язык, открыл дверь и прошмыгнул внутрь.  
Драгон стоял к нему спиной, опираясь обеими руками на стол. Сабо подкрался, скользнул ему под руку и без стеснения уставился на карту в центре. Толстяк Мо ( _он частенько угощал Сабо фруктами_ ) нахмурился и кивнул на дверь, недвусмысленно говоря «убирайся». Сабо проигнорировал его недовольный взгляд, как и десяток других.  
— Если мы зайдем в бухту, то укроемся под этой скалой. А потом Томас поведет свой отряд через лес — вот по этой тропе, — показал на карте Криворукий Шиго ( _Сабо постоянно обыгрывал его в карты и был бы уже богачом, если бы Драгон не заставил его все вернуть_ ).  
— Как мы попадем в замок? — спросил лысый мужчина в темных очках. Его Сабо видел впервые.  
— Взберемся на южную стену, — ответил Шиго.  
Драгон выпрямился, сложив руки на груди. Все замолчали, ожидая решения лидера. И тут Сабо не выдержал и озвучил свои мысли:  
— Лучше пройти туннелем для собак, спустится в машинную и открыть врата.  
— О чем ты? — спросил Мо, лица остальных выражали тот же вопрос. Сабо задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Драгону, и когда тот слегка кивнул, объяснил:  
— Эта маленькая дверь внизу стены — так называемый «вход для животных». Через нее попадаешь в туннель, что ведет к небольшой ванной комнате для собак, а потом в коридоры замка. Их еще используют для детей—рабов. Я смогу пробраться внутрь и открыть врата.  
— Но если тебя поймают?  
— Ха, я пять лет занимался воровством и грабежами. Пусть попробуют, — ответил Сабо, сложив руки на груди точь-в-точь как Драгон.  
Его храбрость произвела впечатление на присутствующих. Мужчины, что минуту назад были недовольные тем, что Сабо влез на военный совет, теперь смотрели на него с одобрением.  
— Так и поступим, — кивнул Драгон. Революционеры кинулись вносить коррективы в план захвата замка, посвящая Сабо во все детали запланированного переворота.

***

  
Сабо подергал решетку, та легко поддалась. Он залез в туннель и, согнувшись, побежал вперед. К счастью по пути ему не встретилась ни одна злобная псина.  
Спустившись вниз, Сабо притаился у стены за статуей рыцаря. В нескольких метрах от него прошли стражники. Едва они скрылись, он сорвался с места и побежал. Удача сегодня была на его стороне: возле нужной двери находился всего один страж. Сабо без особых усилий вырубил его и снял с пояса ключ.  
Он легко нашел рычаги и повернул их. Когда врата с противным скрежетом стали опускаться, он подпер дверь стульями и притаился в тени. Оставалось только надеяться, что революционеры захватят замок.  
За стенами стреляли и кричали, и от этого становилось страшно. Сабо до боли в пальцах сжимал в руках трубу, проклиная себя за то, что влез в это. Минут пять грохотало, а потом внезапно все стихло. Сабо выбрался из укрытия, намереваясь проверить обстановку, как дверь взорвалась на мелкие щепки. Он инстинктивно закрыл лицо руками, а когда убрал их, то увидел Драгона. Тот кивнул ему, чтобы следовал за ним.  
Они поднялись наверх, к покоям короля.  
— Драгон-сан, мы нашли детей. Они были в клетках внизу, — крикнул один из революционеров, стоило им только появиться.  
Дети толпились у стены, боясь поднять глаза. В оборванной одежде, с синяками и ранами они выглядели, словно находились на краю смерти. Скорее всего, так оно и было.  
— Раздайте золото и драгоценности, — распорядился Драгон. — Том, проследи, чтобы все малыши нашли своих мам. Питер, собери старейшин.  
— Вы только посмотрите, — охнул тот, кого Драгон назвал Питером.  
Сабо подбежал к окну, площадь пред замком была заполнена людьми, они стояли везде, где только было место, с горящими свечами в руках. Женщины плакали, а мужчины скандировали «Дракон!».  
— Уведите короля и чиновников, посадите их в клетки, где раньше сидели рабы. Пускай старейшины решают их судьбу, — приказал Драгон.  
— Дяденька, — девочка с голубыми волосами позвала тоненьким голоском. — А что будет с нами?  
И сразу же сжалась, словно ожидая, что ее ударят за дерзкие слова. Драгон подошел к детям. Они попытались слиться со стеною.  
— Посмотрите на меня, — попросил он их.  
Дети послушались, и теперь десятки глаз с любопытством и страхом смотрели на Драгона.  
— Вы теперь свободные люди. Воплощайте в жизнь свои мечты. Живите, как велит вам сердце. Мир будет таким, каким вы захотите его построить.  
— А если кто-то опять придет и заберет нас? — спросил один мальчик.  
— Тогда я вернусь.  
Дети распахнули глаза в немом восхищении. Сабо огляделся — не только дети, все революционеры, находящиеся в комнате, смотрели на Драгона с нескрываемой любовью. Детей вывели на улицу, и те бросились к своим родителям. Все обнимались, плакали, целовались и говорили ласковые слова друг другу. Сабо остался единственным ребенком на площади, до которого не было никому дела. Он огляделся в поисках Драгона. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене замка, и казался таким же одиноким и потерянным, как и сам Сабо. Почувствовал его взгляд, Драгон обернулся. Они обменялись улыбками, и Сабо подумал, что начал привыкать к этому странному человеку. 

***

  
Проснулся Сабо в своей каюте. Он не помнил, как оказался на корабле: во время пира он отключился в одной из комнат замка. На улице шумели, и Сабо выбрался посмотреть, что там происходит. Вереница людей тянулась к кораблю. Сотни женщин и мужчин держали в руках сумки и мешки, наполненные вещами.  
— Что это? — спросил Сабо у Акации. Та сидела на бочке и складывала в ящики помидоры.  
— Горожане с рассвета приносят дары. Хотят поддержать Революционную Армию и отблагодарить за спасение своей страны.  
— Их так много.  
— Фуа-ха-ха, — засмеялась Акация. — Никто не остается равнодушным после встречи с Драгоном. Он пообещал, что изменит этот мир. Люди верят ему.  
— А где он?  
— Прячется где-то, как всегда, — влез в разговор Мо. — Слышишь, Акация, может, он уничтожает твои запасы мяса?  
Она подскочила, выпучив глаза и, выругавшись, умчалась с палубы. Мо захохотал, схватившись за живот, и подмигнул Сабо.

***

  
Сабо вдохнул и постучал. Услышав разрешение войти, открыл дверь. Драгон сидел в кресле и читал книжку. Если бы Сабо не был взвинчен предстоящим разговором, то посмеялся бы с синих с подсолнухами коротких штанов Главнокомандующего.  
— Я бы хотел.. Попросить..  
Драгон захлопнул книгу и посмотрел на него.  
— Можно я останусь? — выпалил Сабо.  
— Ты хочешь остаться на этом острове?  
— Нет. Я бы хотел остаться здесь... с тобой, — промямлил Сабо.  
Драгон широко улыбнулся, до боли напомнив одного маленького мальчика, которого Сабо оставил в королевстве Гоа. Луффи всегда так улыбался, когда замышлял какую пакость.  
— Я не собирался расставаться со своим военным советником, — сказал Драгон.  
Не веря своим ушам, Сабо уставился на него, раскрыв рот, но быстро взял себя в руки и поклонился:  
— Большое спасибо. Я не подведу.  
Сабо уже был у двери, когда услышал:  
— Вернемся в Вертиго, и я займусь твоими тренировками.  
— Намекаешь, что я слабак?  
— Ты не сможешь выжить в войне, что мы начали, — глаза Драгона сверкнули в полумраке. — Но я сделаю тебя сильным. Если не умрешь во время тренировок, конечно.  
Сабо уже понял, что судьба столкнула его с самым безумным человеком в мире. Готов ли он принять этот вызов? Несомненно.

***

  
— Хватит спать. Уже четыре утра, — голос Драгона разрезал ночную тишину.  
Сабо натянул одеяло на голову. Это мне снится, успокоил он себя. Драгон позволил ему целую минуту подремать, прежде чем одним рывком скинул одеяло и вытащил его с кровати  
— Жизнь не будет ждать, пока ты выспишься. И я тоже.  
Сабо схватился за руку Драгона, чтобы не упасть.  
— Можно, я возьму сегодня выходной? — просипел Сабо.  
— Только, когда я умру, — услышал в ответ.  
Драгон потащил Сабо в ванную и засунул его голову под струю холодной воды. Сабо взвыл, дернувшись. Руками ухватился за раковину, чтобы не поцеловать ее губами, а левой ногой попытался ударить Драгона. Безуспешно, естественно. Сабо развернулся к Драгону, чтобы сказать все, что он о нем думает, как тот запихнул ему в рот зубную щетку.  
— У тебя пять минут, чтобы привести себя в боевое состояние, — с этими словами Драгон ушел, закрыв за собою дверь.

***

  
Сабо упал на землю. Пальцы, укрепленные волей, давили ему на грудную клетку. Плащ за спиною Драгона медленно оседал на землю. Стояла идеальная тишина, прерываемая только шумом моря и песней ветра. В который раз Драгон изумил его. Оказывается, он не показывал и половины своей силы. Боль отступила, уступив место обожанию. Дьявол, я слишком привязался к нему, подумал Сабо.  
— Я могу вырвать тебе сердце, — сказал Драгон. — Или превратить твои кости в порошок.  
Драгон убрал руку и помог ему подняться.  
— Сегодня я научу тебя, как использовать Волю. 

***

  
Сабо плюхнулся за обеденный стол, и уткнулся лицом в стоящую перед ним тарелку.  
— Сабо-кун? — позвал Хак. — Тебе нужна какая помощь?  
— Яду мне, — промямлил Сабо.  
— Десять часов. И как ты только выдержал? — погладила его по плечу Коала.  
— Вот, выпей теплого молока, — Акация подсунула ему стакан. — А я поговорю с Драгоном. Сколько можно издеваться над ребенком? У него вообще сердца нет.  
— Нечего его жалеть. У Сабо отменные физические данные плюс инстинктивные навыки выживания. К тому же никакой он не ребенок, — сказал Драгон, появившись в обеденном зале в свежей одежде.  
— А я вижу, что он худенький подросток, который после твоих тренировок едва живой, — выпалила Акация. Лицо Драгона оставалось непроницаемым. Этот человек не знает сострадания, решили за столом.  
— Тебе надо, чтобы он кровью начал харкать? — добавила Акация.  
— Со мной все отлично, Акация-сан, — Сабо выпрямился, сверкая улыбкой ( _хотя все тело свело от боли_ ). — Мне, пожалуйста, побольше риса с курицей.  
У всех присутствующих (за исключением Драгона) лица вытянулись от удивления. Сабо еще шире улыбнулся, зажав руки между коленями, чтобы никто не заметил, как они трясутся. Акация покачала головой, Коала шутливо поклонилась, остальные улыбнулись и принялись за еду. В ушах Сабо стоял звон — он не слышал, о чем говорят за обедом, и молился, чтобы у него ничего не спрашивали. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы подносить палочки ко рту и при этом стараться ничего не рассыпать.  
Но как только Драгон ушел, Сабо растекся по стулу, закрыв глаза.

***

  
Сабо не спал, пялясь в потолок. Часы показывали два часа ночи. Внезапно он вспомнил, что собирался почитать книгу «Кораблестроение и навигация» Дж. Пирса. С кряхтением и пыхтением он сполз с кровати, одел тапочки и поплелся в библиотеку.  
Сабо любил эту комнату. Большая, овальная, в темно-красных и золотых цветах, где стеллажи с книгами возносились под самый потолок, она служила ему убежищем от всего мира. Запахи кожи, дерева и старых книг обволакивали, стоило только войти — в этом Сабо находил очаровывающую силу знаний. Он мог целый день просидеть в кресле с книгой в руках.  
В камине пылал огонь ( _даже ночью он поддерживал определенную температуру в библиотеке, чтобы книги не портились от сырост_ и). Кто-то лежал рядом, закинув одну ногу на вторую, болтая ею в воздухе, от чего помпон на тапочке переливался разными цветами.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Сабо.  
— Пытаюсь сосчитать количество цветков на потолке, — ответил Драгон.  
Сабо улыбнулся. Драгона было сложно не любить.  
— Мне нужны эти тренировки. Я хочу быть сильным, как ты, — сказал Сабо, присев рядом.  
Драгон поднялся — теперь его глаза, в которых отражались пляски огней, смотрели прямо на него. Выдерживать взгляд Драгона был трудно, постоянно хотелось отвести глаза. Но Сабо прилично натренировался за последние шесть лет.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался, почему только Роджер. В Дозоре были люди, не уступающие ему в силе, азарте и смелости, но никто не смог достичь Рафтеля.  
— Потому что Роджер знал что-то, чего не знали остальные, — Сабо давно привык к непредсказуемости Драгона, поэтому совсем не удивился, когда тот внезапно заговорил о короле пиратов.  
— Роджер обнаружил Первый Понеглиф еще в ранней юности. На камне было высечено, что если собрать «восемь ключей веры», то можно изменить мир. У Роджера было только четыре. Один он перед смертью отдал мне. Уран, Посейдон, Плутон — первые три. Они ошибочно считаются оружием. Конечно, их сила удивительна, но их созидательная мощь намного превосходит разрушительную. Четвертый «ключ» (тот, что я получил от Роджера) — это ключ, который может открыть любую дверь, даже Ту Самую. Пятый — это One Рiece.  
— Ты знаешь, что такое легендарное сокровище? — вскрикнул Сабо. Драгон улыбнулся:  
— Успокойся, мне до него не добраться без оставшихся трех «ключей». И вот тут мы подходим к тому, как его нашел Роджер. Потому что у него был «ключ» — навигатор, который никогда не ошибается в выборе курса.  
— Идеальный навигатор, кто чувствует море сердцем, — прошептал Сабо. Он читал о таких в книгах, но не верил, что это возможно.  
Драгон кивнул, подтверждая.  
— Навигатор Роджера уже умер, но его воля передалась одной девочке. Ее зовут Нами. Она где-то твоего возраста. И ее чувство направления — безупречно.  
— Накрылась моя мечта стать лучшим навигатором в мире, — вздохнул Сабо.  
— В Революционной Армии нет людей, которые не верят в себя.  
— Да, прости. Я пытался пошутить. Какие там последние «ключи»?  
— «Тот, кто может разрезать девять гор и восемь морей» и «тот, кто рожден в пламени дракона».  
Драгон замолчал, засмотревшись на огонь. Мыслями он был не здесь, и Сабо не хотел его тревожить. Лишь, когда пауза затянулась, Сабо наклонился и коснулся плеча Драгона. Тот повернул голову и сказал.  
— Иди спать, — это был приказ. Сабо ничего не оставалось, как послушаться.  
— И завтра можешь взять выходной, — на миг в глазах Драгона промелькнуло что-то теплое ( _словно он и вправду заботился о Сабо_ ), но быстро погасло. 

***

Может еще вчера, пираты Рыжеволосого Шанкса одним своим видом могли запугать флот из ста кораблей дозорных, что те удирали бы прочь, забыв о присяге и чести. Но только не сегодня. В толпе полуголых мужиков, страдающих от жесткого похмелья, сложно было узнать воинственных покорителей моря. С алчностью во взгляде каждый поглядывал на оставшийся бочонок пива, но разделить его на всех не представляло никакой возможности. Поэтому кто-то предложил сыграть в карты на выпивку. Видно, длительное отсутствие алкоголя сказалось на умственных способностях пиратов, и они забыли, что в их команде имеется Бен Бекман, которому еще в юности запретили играть в карты в 13 странах и 216 игорных домах.  
— Ты жульничаешь. Я уверен, — сказал Шанкс. С утра он не выпил и капли, поэтому был подозрителен, как никогда.  
Бен хотел было возразить, как один из матросов ворвался в каюту и закричал:  
— Там корабль Драгона.  
— Революционера? — удивился Бен. — Тебе не привиделось?  
Матрос в зеленых плавках замотал головою.  
— Нет. Они сами так сказали.  
Бен нахмурился. Как он слышал, революционеры никогда не имели дел с пиратами.  
— Давайте узнаем, чего они хотят, — хотя Шанкс оставался спокойным, но шальной блеск глаз выдавал его с головой.  
— Наконец-то, капитан, познакомишься с человеком, которым ты так восхищаешься, — сказал Бен.  
— Он меня совсем не интересует, — ответил Шанкс, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
— Так можно взять те газеты для чистки моих пистолетов? — спросил Ясопп.  
— Ничего из каюты капитана брать нельзя, — сощурил глаза Шанкс.

***

  
Пираты выстроились полукругом. Всем хотелось посмотреть на самого опасного преступника в истории. К тому же Драгон — единственный человек, кем Шанкс по-детски восхищался.  
Каждый на корабле ощутил покалывание в пальцах, когда Драгон поднялся на палубу. Ветер трепал его плащ, а солнце, на миг показавшееся из-за облаков, очертило его силуэт, создав подобие золотой ауры. Магия его личности обрушилась на пиратов со страшной силой.  
— Спасибо, что разрешили подняться на борт, — сказал Драгон.  
— Говори, что нужно. Любезности оставь для королей, — ответил Бен. Он продолжал небрежно держать руку на пистолете. Сила Драгона, огромная и безумная, не ускользнула от его внимания.  
— Один мой друг хочет поговорить с вашим капитаном.  
— Что революционерам может понадобится от простого пирата? — сказал Шанкс, появившись на палубе. Бен улыбнулся — их капитан еще такой мальчишка. На нем была свежая рубашка ослепительной белизны, а на плечи накинут плащ. Все, чтобы произвести впечатление.  
Из-за спины Драгона выступил парень. Он поклонился Шанксу и сказал:  
— Я Сабо, старший брат Луффи.  
— Еще один? — улыбнулся Шанкс.  
— Я хочу поблагодарить Вас за спасение Луффи, — Сабо снова поклонился.  
— Какие хорошие у Луффи братья, — заметил Шанкс.  
— И к каким опасным людям их прибило, — добавил Бен.  
— Луффи всегда отзывался о Вас с восхищением. Я так рад с Вами встретиться, — улыбнулся Сабо. — Считайте меня своим вечным должником.  
— Попросите у него бухла, капитан! — предложил Лаки.  
— И не забудьте автограф взять, — пискнул кто-то из толпы.  
— Мы не алкоголики какие-то, — оборвал крики команды Шанкс.  
— Капитан, ты с каждым днем открываешь мне все новые истины, — заржал Ясопп, к нему присоединились остальные, и дикий хохот разнесся над кораблем.  
— Тащите сюда сундук, — приказал Шанкс, когда смех стих. Пираты переглянулись, но приказ исполнили быстро. Большой сундук поставили перед Драгоном.  
— Ух ты, сколько золота! — воскликнул Сабо, когда сняли замок.  
— Забирайте, — улыбнулся Шанкс. — Оно все равно проклято. Но революционеры же не верят в подобную чушь?  
— Сила наших убеждений сильнее любого проклятия, — сказал Драгон. Он шагнул вперед, схватил обеими руками ладонь Шанкса и крепко ее сжал.  
— Я никогда этого не забуду. Спасибо.

***

  
Корабль революционеров быстро удалялся, словно к нему были приделаны невидимые крылья, а Шанкс продолжал смотреть ему вслед.  
— Я думал, что ты мне приснился, — засмеялся он.  
Бен изогнул бровь в немом вопросе.  
— Он благодарил меня не за золото.  
— Определенно, — кивнул Бен. — Для такого человека золото ничего не значит. И с каких это пор, капитан, ты боишься проклятий?

***

  
Сабо подошел к окну, всматриваясь в темноту. В шестой раз за вечер он сбегал в пустой кабинет и смотрел на дорогу за окном, в надежде увидеть одиноко бредущую фигуру. Глупо грустить в свой восемнадцатый день рождения, но Сабо ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сзади подошла Коала и протянула ему миску с тортом.  
— Ты здесь не при чем. Он просто не любит праздников и гуляний.  
— О чем ты? — нахмурился Сабо.  
— Ты расстроен, что Драгон-сан не явился на твой праздник.  
— Вот и нет. Мне все равно.  
Коала дотронулась до его плеча и нежно провела рукой вниз, пока ее пальцы не коснулись его ладони. Сабо одернул руку.  
— Не делай так, — попросил он.  
Коала пожала плечами и отправила в рот кусочек торта.  
— А знаешь, — сказала она, прожевав. — Он придет. Точно придет. Потому что это ты. Он всегда выделял тебя.  
Сабо фыркнул.  
— Не говори глупостей.  
— Это все видят.  
— Ты слишком много выпила.  
— Тогда почему он пришел? — Коала указала на человеческую фигуру, что возникла на дороге.  
Сабо наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. А потом сорвался с места и побежал к выходу.

***

  
Сабо кинулся навстречу Драгону. Споткнулся и едва не упал, но тот успел перехватить его, что позволило Сабо устоять на ногах.  
— Ты пьян, — хмыкнул Драгон.  
— Совсем немного, — на лице Сабо сияла такая радостная улыбка, что если бы он увидел себя со стороны, то жутко смутился бы.  
— Мне нужно посмотреть отчеты разведки.  
Сабо нахмурился. Зря он надеялся. Еще и Коала со своими глупостями. Он для Драгона — всего лишь солдат его армии. Возможно, лучший из всех, но солдат.  
— Я свой завтра напишу, — Сабо постарался, чтобы его голос звучал бодро. Словно в мире не было ничего интереснее, чем писать отчеты.  
Драгон взлохматил волосы Сабо, проходя мимо.  
— Мне он нужен целый и невредимый, — сказал он кому-то.  
Сабо наклонил голову, всматриваясь в темноту — за спиною Драгона виднелся чей-то силуэт.  
— Кто это? — спросил Сабо, но Драгон уже вошел в замок.  
Скула взорвалась болью, когда незнакомец внезапно ударил его. Сабо упал на землю.  
— Эй, за что?  
— За что, твою мать?! За то, что Луффи рыдал две недели, когда ты «умер». За то, что ночами звал тебя во сне даже спустя годы. За то, что я...  
— Эйс? — Сабо не мог поверить своим глазам. Его брат, его Эйс стоял над ним и ругался, как в детстве.  
Эйс возвышался над ним, и все его тело дрожало от негодования, он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, а на кончиках пальцев вспыхивали маленькие огоньки. Одним резким движением он подался вперед, схватив рукой его за рубашку. Сабо зажмурился, приготовившись получить еще удар. Как неожиданно почувствовал дыхание Эйса на своей шее — тот прижал его к себе, крепко обняв. И заплакал.  
— Идиот, я же думал.. Мне было так плохо.. Хочу набить тебе рожу. Чтобы никогда больше... Дьявол, сейчас сердце разорвется. Я так счастлив, что ты жив.  
— Эйс, — слова застряли в горле, а непослушные слезы полились из глаз.  
Они сидели, вцепившись друг в друга, вытирая слезы и слушая удары своих сердец, боясь разорвать объятия. Боясь снова потерять друг друга.  
Никто из них не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло. В эти минуты оба составляли единое сердце, а весь мир вокруг просто не существовал.  
И тут внезапно заурчал желудок Эйса. Сабо отстранился и захохотал.  
— Ты совсем не изменился.  
Сабо подскочил, схватил Эйса за руку и потащил в дом. На кухне нашлось достаточно еды, чтобы утолить голод. А вот люди уже разбрелись по койкам.  
— Наверное, Драгон-сан их напугал, — хмыкнул Сабо.  
— Этот может, — кивнул Эйс. — Он меня едва в море не выбросил. А я же плавать не могу!  
— Когда он злится, то становится еще более невыносимым, чем Луффи.  
Задорный молодой смех еще долго звучал в холодных стенах цитадели революции.  
— Никто не тревожил братьев в ту ночь. Даже призраки.

***

  
Ввалившись в комнату, они плюхнулись на кровать, не снимая одежды. Эйс нашел руку Сабо и крепко ее сжал.  
— Хочу чувствовать, что ты настоящий.  
— Мне так не хватало тебя, — прошептал Сабо. — Ночами мне казалось, что я нахожусь на нашем дереве. Никак не мог перестать думать о тебе и Луффи.  
Сабо придвинулся ближе, коснувшись своим лбом лба брата.  
— Ты пахнешь свободой, Эйс. Это я всегда любил в тебе больше всего.  
В ответ он услышал негромкий храп.  
— Замечательно. Эта скотина умудрилась заснуть!

***

  
Проснулся Сабо, когда солнце во всю заливало комнату ярким раздражающим светом. Открыл глаза и взглянул на часы, что были прибиты к потолку. Выругавшись, попытался встать, но Эйс так крепко сжал его руку, что пришлось пару минут повозиться, чтобы ее вытащить.  
Скатившись с кровати, Сабо накинул на плечи пиджак и рванул к двери. Он опаздывал. Снова. Драгон ему точно не простит. Даже у него есть предел его «ангельского» терпения. В коридоре Сабо едва не врезался в Коалу, которая шла в аналитический отдел. Он выхватил у нее из рук кофе, и, не обращая внимания на ее возмущенные крики, двумя глотками опорожнил чашку.  
— Присмотри за Эйсом, пока я буду на совещании, — крикнул он, съезжая по перилам.

***

  
Попытка незаметно пробраться на совещание провалилась с треском. Стоило ему зайти, как все уставились на него с немым укором. Драгон рисовал что-то на доске. Как всегда коряво. Рисовать он вообще не умел, но никто еще не решился сказать ему об этом.  
Сабо опустился на стул, ревниво сверкнув глазами в сторону Майки ( _который сидел по правую руку от Драгона_ ). Этот малый при каждом удобном случае пытался доказать, что он более достоин быть «правой рукой» лидера. Из-за этого Сабо его терпеть не мог.  
Драгон закончил рисовать и обратился к своим командирам:  
— Примерно я набросал. Вопросы?  
В комнате повисла тишина. Сабо знал ее причины — рисунок на доске был похож на раздавленного жука-носорога.  
— Что это за жук? — спросил Сабо. — Простите, я пропустил начало.  
— Ох, Сабо, — вздохнул рядом Мо. Но в голосе его была надежда. Наверное, он долгое время пытался задать тот же вопрос, но никак не мог набраться смелости, подумал Сабо.  
— Это Динки Маузер. Описание на странице 17, — ответил Драгон. Сабо открыл лежащую перед ним папку, услышав, как зашелестели страницы. Остальные тоже пытались понять, чем этот жук похож на Динки.

***

  
Отчет начальника отдела продовольствия был такой длинный и скучный, что Сабо начал засыпать. Когда он открыл глаза, то в зале уже никого не было.  
— Нет! Нет! Нет! — запричитал Сабо. Теперь Майки точно сделают «правой рукой», а его отправят разбираться с приютом для кошек и собак в Кобулу, который хочет снести Мировое Правительство.  
— Я отправил Майки разбираться с тем приютом. Надеюсь, ты не против? — услышал он голос за спиной.  
Сабо резко развернулся — Драгон сидел в кресле возле аквариума. В глазах — легкий упрек ( _злится, что я заснул_ ) и полуулыбка на устах ( _но он меня прощает_ ). Сабо кивнул с важным видом:  
— Главное, пускай не спешит — все тщательно проверит.  
— Майки — отличный солдат.  
— Лучший, — Сабо постарался, чтобы его голос звучал искренне. Вот только врать он не умел.  
— Твоя ревность необоснованна, ему никогда не превзойти тебя.  
Дорогой на кухню Сабо размышлял о словах Драгона. Тот каким-то непостижимым образом всегда знал, о чем он думает, что чувствует. Ничего не могло скрыться от него. Сабо это восхищало и пугало одновременно.  
Он сделал себе кофе, намереваясь выпить чашечку перед тем, как идти будить Эйса.  
— И снова ты проспал, — вздохнули за спиной. — Драгон-сан был разочарован.  
Сабо медленно обернулся. Майки смотрел на него, словно старший брат на глупого младшего. Сабо терпеть не мог этот снисходительный взгляд.  
— Тебе не пора отплывать к кошечкам?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что никогда не сможешь завоевать его доверие. Ты родился дворянином — им и умрешь, сколько бы не пытался притворяться простым человеком. Запомни, у тебя тут друзей нет.  
Сабо крепко сжал чашку. Еще одно слово — и он разобьет ее об эту тупую кудрявую голову.  
— Сабо, мне не нравится, как этот упырь смотрит на тебя, — Эйс опустил руку ему на плечо, слегка сжав пальцами ткань рубашки.  
Майки побледнел, схватил со стола колбасу и, едва не бегом, поспешил прочь. Сабо прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Эйс еще в детстве умел пугать людей одним только взглядом исподлобья. Сабо и Луффи это всегда очаровывало, потому как сами они такого не могли. «Ваши глаза слишком выпученные. Это не пугает, а смешит», — говорил тогда Эйс, что, естественно, становилось поводом для грандиозной ссоры. В Эйсе была скрытая злость, который они не до конца понимали. Хотя это не мешало им любить его.  
— Ну и рожа, — хмыкнул Эйс.  
— И это мне говорит такой урод, как ты?  
— Да я мечта любой девушки! — выкрикнул Эйс. — Ты мою листовку видел?  
— И сколько же у тебя было девушек?  
Эйс вспыхнул и замолчал. Сабо хмыкнул, сбросил его руку со своего плеча и открыл холодильник. Кажется, вчерашний торт еще был цел. Доставая его, Сабо подумал, что о лучшем дне рождения и мечтать не мог.  
— Я просто считал, — отозвался Эйс.  
— Я верю, — кивнул Сабо, пряча улыбку за воротником. 

***

  
Они с минуту молча глядели друг на друга. Расставаться не хотелось. Эйс поправил шляпу и первым нарушил молчание.  
— Ну я пошел. Мне нужно в страну Вано.  
— Да, — кивнул Сабо. — Очень рад, что увидел тебя.  
— До встречи! — Эйс махнул рукой и побежал к берегу.  
Сабо смотрел ему вслед, пока он не исчез из виду, а потом развернулся и побрел к двери. Схватившись за ручку, остановился, пытаясь успокоить сердце. Он и не представлял, насколько сильно скучал по Эйсу. Внезапно Сабо обдало волной горячего воздуха, и кто-то «огненный» прижался к нему.  
Сабо дернулся, но Эйс обхватил его руками и прошептал:  
— Не оборачивайся. Поклянись, что не будешь. Иначе я никогда не уйду.  
Сабо кивнул. Говорить он не мог — боялся расплакаться. Эйс потерся щекой об его щеку.  
— Дьявол, как же сильно я люблю тебя, — сказал он. Сабо поднял руку, чтобы коснуться Эйса, но тот перехватил его запястье.  
— Прошу, не надо.  
Эйс вздохнул и прошептал:  
— Я врал тебе, когда говорил, что не знаю, что такое «свобода» и, где ее искать. Ты был моей свободой. И я не хотел тебя отпускать. Тогда моя жизнь ничего не стоила без тебя.  
Сабо закусил губу. Сложно сказать, кого он любил больше: Эйса или Свободу. Также внезапно, как и появился, Эйс исчез. Сабо постоял немного, давая возможность прохладному ветру остудить щеки, и лишь потом вошел внутрь, так и не обернувшись.

***

  
Чувства разрывали его: хотелось прыгать, кричать, кого-нибудь обнять. Коала с преувеличенным усердием взялась за шифровку письма, когда Сабо ворвался к ней, сияя глупой счастливой улыбкой.  
— Твой дорогой брат уже уехал? — только и сказала она. Но Сабо не составило труда уловить в ее словах ревность и обиду. Поэтому он тихо вышел, чтобы не мешать ей дуться на него.  
Он немного побродил по замку, но все его обитатели трудились, не жалея сил. Так случалось каждый раз, когда Драгон возвращался в штаб-квартиру.  
Поскольку желающих разделить с ним радость от встречи с Эйсом не нашлось, то Сабо решил отправиться к тому, чье ледяное спокойствие и неумение любить могли остудить его чувства. Но это была не единственная причина.  
С детства Сабо таскался за Драгоном, и к удивлению остальных тот позволял ему. Всем детям, что хотели стать частью армии, Драгон отказывал. Изменить его мнение было невозможно. Лишь Сабо никогда не слышал от него «нет». Но это не значило, что Драгон относился к нему с особой теплотой ( _хотя многие революционеры так и считали_ ). Наоборот, Сабо доставались самые трудные и опасные задания; тренировки его прекращались лишь тогда, когда его начинало рвать, а он не мог даже вытянуть платок и вытереть рот — сил не было; он не получал подарков на дни рождения и не был обласкан нежностями, какие дети получают от родителей. Ничего этого не было, но Сабо все равно был счастлив. Ведь Драгон верил в него, уважал его мнение, всегда замечал, если ему было плохо или одиноко, выслушивал все его истории, какими бредовыми они не были. Он просто был рядом, когда Сабо нуждался в нем.  
К тому же в Драгоне причудливым образом соединялись горькая темнота, присущая Эйсу и теплый свет, что излучал Луффи. Он казался таким родным, что Сабо порою забывал, что он суровый Главнокомандующий. Как сейчас.  
— Я пришел сказать спасибо. Я так рад был увидеть Эйса.  
Драгон раскладывал книги по полкам, но Сабо знал, что он слушает его.  
— Он мне столько рассказал. Он стал таким сильным, но совсем не изменился.  
Драгон достал из ящика стола пистолет и подал его Сабо.  
— Завтра мы отправляемся в Корзен. Нужно прекратить поставки оружия оттуда, — холод его слов вернул Сабо в реальность.  
Война — это не время вести себя легкомысленно, в этом он поддерживал Драгона. Просто иногда так хотелось, чтобы к тебе относились не как к солдату.


	4. Отец

На улице завывал холодный ветер и срывался дождь, а в обеденном зале штаб-квартиры Революционной Армии было тепло и уютно. В камине трещал огонь, Акация и ее помощница Миха разносили всем кофе.  
— Нет ничего лучше кофе от красивой женщины, — подмигнул Бенни. Страшный ловелас и гуляка, но при этом отважный и преданный революционер.  
— А где Драгон? — спросила Акация, игнорируя Бенни. Тот постоянно строил ей глазки.  
— Пришел отчет от Сабо с утра, — ответила Коала.  
— Бедный мальчик, семь месяцев в той забытой стране. Драгон вообще о нем не думает, — покачала головой Акация.  
— Газеты! — закричал вбежавший Перки. Он никогда не покидал Вертиго из-за своей хромоты и слепоты, но Драгон ценил его за острый ум и умение поддержать остальных.  
Все, кто был за столом, похватали газеты. Сначала, как это обычно бывает — стало тихо, а потом Акация уронила поднос, Бенни подавился булочкой, Коала вскочила с места ( _ее молодая стремительная натура требовала действий_ ), Мо зашелся в приступе смеха, а у Терри зашевелились волосы на голове.  
— У него есть сын?!  
— Как такое может быть?  
— Это шутка такая?!  
— Это ж сколько ему лет, что у него такой взрослый сын?  
В это время в столовую зашел Драгон. И тут же попал под обстрел десятков глаз. Революционеры молчали, переваривая полученную информацию.  
— Сабо написал, что через две недели возвращается, — сказал Драгон. Но никакой реакции это не вызвало.  
— Подождите, Сабо же всегда говорил, что Луффи — его братишка, — сказал Бенни.  
— Точно! Получается...  
Революционеры глазели на Драгона с таким пристрастием, словно у него на голове выросли рога. Некоторые стали улыбаться. Впервые они взглянули на него не как на строгого и жесткого командира.  
— Да у него есть сердце, — прошептал кто-то.  
Акация подошла и ткнула ему в руки сегодняшнюю газету. Драгон внимательно просмотрел ее, сложил вдвое и бросил на стол.  
— Мне кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил он.  
— Не сделаю, пока не ответишь. Этот Луффи — твой сын?  
Драгон взглянул на Акацию, потом обвел взглядом всех, кто сидел за столом, и сказал:  
— Разве я не говорил об этом?  
— Нет! — заорали все хором.  
— Ясно, — кивнул головой Драгон. — Так как долго мне ждать кофе?

***

  
Загрохотало так, что книги посыпались с полок. Словно из преисподней вырвался дьявол.  
— Сабо вернулся, — прошептала Коала.  
Пол в вестибюле был разворочен, повсюду валялись куски раздробленной мебели. В эпицентре всего этого сидел Сабо и выл. Коала подбежала к нему, но отшатнулась, когда он взглянул на нее. Взгляд, безумный и дикий, испугал ее. Никогда она не видела Сабо таким. Всегда улыбающийся, добродушный, сейчас он напоминал человека, потерявшего все.  
— Эйс! — закричал он.  
— Сабо-кун?  
— Сабо, сынок, что случилось? — вокруг него собралось с десяток революционеров. Коала протянула руки, чтобы коснуться его, но он отпихнул ее и выскочил из зала.

***

  
Перед его глазами постоянно был Эйс. Он сидел на его кровати в излюбленной шляпе и говорил. Сабо любовался его улыбкой и веснушками. Где-то в глубине он понимал, что сходит с ума, но ничего не делал для того, чтобы это изменить. В своих галлюцинациях (и _ли это были не они?_ ) он не чувствовал боли, вина не точила его сердце.  
Но даже этот призрачный Эйс был самим собою. И где-то на пятый день его сумасшествия Эйс склонился над ним и прошептал:  
— Я люблю тебя, Сабо. Но тебе еще не время идти за мною, — и Сабо проснулся. Его окружала темнота одиночества. Эйс ушел навсегда.  
Возвращение в мир живых было болезненным. Казалось, даже солнечный свет стал его врагом. Слишком яркий, слишком теплый, слишком добрый к нему. А он не заслуживал доброты — только презрения. Он ничего не сделал для Эйса, даже не почувствовал, что тот в беде. Вина разъедала его сердце еще быстрее, чем боль. Он подвел того, кому обещал всегда быть поддержкой и опорой.  
Сабо не мог больше выносить заботу окружающих. Ночью кто-то обязательно поправлял ему одеяло, каждый час кто-то заглядывал проверить, все ли с ним нормально ( _тогда Сабо притворялся, что спит — хотя вот уже неделю не мог заснуть_ ), ему читали газеты и приносили сладости. Все вели себя с ним, будто он был больным ребенком, их ребенком. Они хотели заменить его боль своей доброй. Вот только они не были семьей, а армией, и он был их командиром.

***

  
Сабо выскочил из замка и побежал, не разбирая дороги (за завтраком ему попала в руки газета, в которой в подробностях смаковали смерть Эйса). Когда сил бежать не осталось, он упал на колени и вонзил пальцы в землю. Он принялся яростно выдирать траву, а слезы бежали по щеках.  
Драгон как обычно появился незаметно. Было тихо, и тут раз — шуршание плаща.  
— Ты мне нужен, Сабо. Торговцы из Эйденхарта хотят переправить продукты в Ист-Ларетт, но боятся пиратов. А поскольку они доверяют тебе, то хотели бы, чтобы ты сопровождал их груз.  
Низкий рокочущий голос Драгона словно прорвал гнойный пузырь, что скопился в его душе. Сабо почувствовал, как легче стало дышать. Он нужен Драгону. Осознание этого вернуло почву под его ногами.  
Сабо вытер лицо и дрожащим голосом ответил:  
— Я буду рад помочь им.  
Он даже попытался улыбнуться, но не получилось.  
— Хорошо, я тогда позвоню Харту.  
И тут слезы снова побежали из глаз. Сабо всхлипнул:  
— Прости. Ничего не могу поделать. Они не перестают литься.  
Он стукнул кулаком об землю, закричав:  
— Почему я не могу это остановить?! Почему боль не уходит?  
Драгон опустился рядом, и его рука сжала плечо Сабо.  
— Боль никогда не уйдет. Она не притупится и не утихнет, но ты, Сабо, станешь сильнее. Сильнее настолько, что сможешь ее вынести.  
Сабо поднял глаза. Драгон смотрел на него с несвойственной ему теплотой. А потом он сделал то, чего раньше никогда не делал: притянул Сабо к себе и крепко обнял.  
— Ты не один со своим горем. Я с тобою.  
Сабо уткнулся носом в шарф Драгона, вдыхая запах пороха и дыма (будто он только что вернулся с какой-то битвы). Глаза стали закрываться, Сабо окутывало чувство покоя и безопасности. Словно невидимая энергия вливалась в его тело, исцеляя душевные раны. Такое уже было с ним тогда, в детстве, когда он едва не погиб. Он думал, что ему показалось. Но те ощущения вернулись. От Драгона исходили невидимые нити. Они окружали Сабо, словно защитный барьер. Он стал засыпать и где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль «Я умру за тебя.»

***

  
Робин рассматривала коллекцию книг, что собрали революционеры со всего мира. Акация поставила перед ней кофе.  
— Драгон любит книги. Хотя и редко их читает, — сказала она.  
Робин выбрала одну и села в кресло. Акация постояла еще с минуту, надеясь на продолжение разговора, но его не последовало.  
— Если понадоблюсь, то я на кухне, — сказала она и ушла.  
Робин отхлебнула кофе и углубилась в книгу. С первой минуты знакомства с революционерами ее не покидало чувство ложной безопасности, словно они не те, за кого себя выдают. Но стоило ей увидеть эту библиотеку — и она мгновенно приняла Драгона и его Армию. Он не может быть плохим человеком, если любит книги. И сама же засмеялась от этой мысли ( _революционеры, сопровождавшие ее, нервно переглянулись при этом_ ) — она стала мыслить, как Луффи.  
— Он читает их постоянно, просто избегает людей, поэтому никто о нем ничего и не знает толком, — произнес незнакомый голос. Робин повертела головою, но в библиотеке никого не было.  
— Он часто рассказывал мне истории из книг, — теперь Робин определила, откуда звучал голос. Она подошла к дивану и заглянула за него. На полу в ворохе листов бумаги сидел юноша и карандашом делал наброски чьего-то лица. С удивлением Робин отметила, что это был портрет Эйса.  
— В детстве, когда я грустил или чувствовал себя никому не нужным, то прятался здесь. Меня искали, но не могли найти. Драгон-сан приходил и садился рядом. Он всегда знал, где меня найти. Я думал он волшебник, пока не узнал про Волю, — хмыкнул юноша. — Я рисовал, а он рассказывал мне истории. Разные. Обо всем на свете. Даже о маленькой девочке, которая бросила вызов всему миру.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на нее с мягкой улыбкой. Робин узнала его — Сабо, самый важный человек в Революционной Армии после Драгона. Коала постоянно болтала о нем.  
Робин опустилась рядом и взяла в руки один из рисунков. На нем был изображен Эйс с кривой ухмылкой. Она никогда не встречала его, но нежность, что излучал портрет, говорила, как много он значил для своих братьев.  
— Я постоянно рисую его, после того как..  
Сабо запнулся, забрал у нее из рук рисунок и запихнул его в папку, где были десятки подобных набросков.  
— Луффи бы понравилось, — сказала Робин.  
— Я обязательно подарю ему, когда мы встретимся.

***

  
Робин очень хотелось повидать Драгона. Какой он, отец Луффи? Почему каждый революционер готов следовать за ним до конца, рискуя всем? Коала рассказала, что рядом с Драгоном она чувствует себя настолько сильной, что ей ничто не страшно.  
— Ты словно находишься в эпицентре жуткого шторма, но знаешь, что не пострадаешь, потому что он с тобою, — как смогла объяснила Коала.  
Робин понимала ее чувства. Рядом с Луффи она также ничего не боялась. Акация поведала ей, что хотя Драгон производит впечатление человека сурового и холодного, на самом деле он самый добрый и сердечный из всех. На что Мо принялся хохотать, заявив, что нечего дурить молодой леди голову.  
— Эта дуреха, наверняка, втюрилась в него, — заявил он, с теплотою улыбаясь Робин ( _многие мужчины в Революционной Армии относились к ней как к принцессе, что забавляло ее_ ). — Ты никогда не дождешься от него доброго слова, а попробуешь пожаловаться на что-то, то он окинет тебя таким морозным взглядом, что ты вмиг почувствуешь себя последней скотиной и тряпкой.  
Робин не могла не отметить обожание, с каким светились глаза этого неунывающего революционера, когда он говорил о Драгоне.  
Патриция, глава отдела шифрования, вообще заявила, что она жена Драгона. Будущая, добавила спустя минуту. За что получила пинок от Коалы.  
— Этот извращенец когда-то был Патриком, пока Иванков над ним не поработал, — объяснила Коала.  
— Я никогда не встречал таких людей, как он, — сказал Робин один из самых старых и уважаемых членов Революционной Армии, — он словно Король над королями и в то же время — мальчишка, который любит этот мир настолько сильно, что его любовь зажигает сердца всех вокруг.  
Робин подумала, насколько точно эти слова описывают ее капитана. «Это и есть непреодолимая сила крови?», — спросила она себя.

***

  
Робин сидела на балконе, читая, когда появился Драгон. На его волосах и плечах таяли снежинки, хотя снега не было неделю. Он пожал ей руку и сказал:  
— Я рад, что мы наконец-то смогли встретиться.  
Робин улыбнулась, без стеснения рассматривая его. Черные глаза, честные и упрямые как у Луффи, волосы без намека на седину, лицо не сказать, чтобы красивое, но притягивает взгляд. И сила, от которой перехватывает дыхание.  
— Забавно. Луффи похож на тебя, но в тоже время — нет.  
— Он мой сын и этого мне достаточно. Но не будем обо мне. Есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе показать.  
Больше Драгон ничего не рассказывал о себе. Но Робин и не нуждалась в этом. Только взглянув в его глаза, она поняла, что готова идти за ним куда-угодно. Потому что он смотрел на нее также, как Луффи тогда в Эниес Лобби.  
Драгон защитит ее, сделает сильнее. Ради Луффи, ради нее самой. Такой уж он человек. Никогда не отступит. Совсем как ее капитан. 

***

  
Луффи ловил каждое слово, что говорил Сабо, но ничего не понимал. Просто так приятно было слышать мягкий голос брата. Он стал сильным, счастливым и живым — это все, что волновало Луффи. А Революционная Армия? Он старался об этом не думать. Словно его это никак не касалось.  
— Это аналитический отдел. Информация попадает сюда из отдела шифровок и тогда ее распределяют по другим отделам, сортируя по важности, — объяснял Сабо. Луффи восхищенно таращился на него, брат всегда был слишком умным для них с Эйсом. Нами что-то записывала, глаза Чоппера сияли как золотые слитки с небесного острова, Зоро зевал ( _его также, как и Луффи, не интересовали революционеры и их дела_ ), Санджи болтал с девушкой в переднике, остальные разбрелись по многочисленным отделам штаб-квартиры.  
— А где кухня? — спросил Луффи.  
Сабо засмеялся.  
— Какой же ты классный!

***

  
Еда была такой вкусной, а Нами почему-то интересовало только, где хранят деньги революционеры. Луффи подсунул ей тарелку с конфетами, за что мгновенно получил от Санджи. Зоро, как обычно, потерялся где-то в замке. Луффи решил сходить его поискать. Он тихо улизнул из кухни, пока никто не заметил. К тому же его накама постоянно расспрашивали Сабо о Драгоне, а ему почему-то не хотелось ничего о нем слышать.  
Блуждая, он зашел в большую комнату, заполненную людьми. Один мужик в шапке со смешными ушами сразу привлек внимание Луффи. Он подошел и заглянул ему через плечо.  
— Вернулся уже, — сказал тот. — Мое последнее изобретение. Посмотри.  
Он протянул Луффи вырезанного из дерева дракона. Покрытый черный краской, с рисунком на спине ( _рисунок повторял татуировку Драгона, но Луффи этого не знал_ ), он был как живой. Луффи провел пальцем по спине дракона и улыбнулся.  
— Нравится? — ухмыльнулся в ответ мужчина. И тут Луффи заметил, что его глаза выжжены.  
— Он похож на тебя, Драгон. Такой же неукротимый и свободолюбивый.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Люди вокруг удивленно таращились на Луффи.  
— Это не Драгон, идиот! — сказал кто-то. — Это его сын.  
Луффи поправил шляпу, вложил дракона в руку мужчины.  
— Я Луффи. Тот, кто станет Королем пиратов. Классная фигурка, старик!

***

Луффи никак не мог уснуть, что было странно. Такого за ним не водилось. Он всегда засыпал, едва его голова касалась подушки. Он вздохнул и перевернулся. Справа от него спал Зоро, Луффи несколько минут наблюдал за игрой света на его сережках, пока тот не пробурчал:  
— Не можешь заснуть — иди поешь.  
Луффи улыбнулся такому простому решению и поплелся на кухню.

***

  
Он копался в холодильнике, запихивая в рот все, что напоминало мясо, когда почувствовал присутствие другого человека в комнате. Луффи никогда не видел даже фотографии Драгона, но сразу понял, что это он.  
Несколько минут они смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине. Отец и сын, разлученные жизнью, гордостью, мечтами. Незнакомцы, которых объединяла общая кровь и имя. Чужие друг другу и самые родные. Луффи опустил мясо, которое все еще держал в руке и быстро пересек комнату. Обхватил Драгона руками и прижался к его груди.  
— Папуля, — шмыгнул он носом.  
Драгон взлохматил волосы сына, обняв его в ответ. Одинокая слеза скатилась по разрисованной щеке.

***

  
До рассвета оставалось не более двух часов. Над островом царила тишина. Сабо запрокинул голову и посмотрел на звезды, яркие и далекие, они напомнили ему его первый визит в Вертиго.  
В ту ночь, раненный и напуганный неизвестностью, он ковылял за Драгоном, не представляя, что приготовила для него судьба. Сабо улыбнулся, вспоминая, каким неуклюжим и дерзким он был тогда. А еще, как боялся. Что его оставят где-то, бросят в приют или хуже всего — вернут родителям. Засыпая той ночью, глядя на падающую звезду, он загадал единственное желание — быть нужным Драгону.  
Он давно забыл об этом, а сейчас почему-то вспомнил. Может, чувствовал — он больше не вернется сюда.  
— Ты будешь со мною, Эйс? — обратился Сабо к звездам. — Мне стыдно в этом признаваться, но мне страшно. Завтра мир навсегда изменится. Но кто-то, кого я люблю, может умереть в этой битве. За Луффи можешь не бояться — я никому не позволю его обидеть.  
— Мертвые не слышат нас, — рука Драгона опустилась на плечо Сабо.  
— Я знаю. Но.. Эйс полюбил меня просто так. Я был так одинок, а он...  
Сабо закусил губу, замолчав, а потом внезапно выпалил:  
— Пообещай, что не умрешь завтра.  
Драгон сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за колышущимся пиратским флагом мугивар, чей корабль был пришвартован внизу, среди сотен кораблей Революционной Армии.  
— Ты мой лучший солдат.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Сабо. Драгон никогда не врал и не давал пустых обещаний. Но сейчас Сабо очень хотелось, чтобы он соврал.  
— Может в тебе нет моей крови, но твоя душа, твои стремления и мечты — они такие же как мои.  
Драгон повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Сабо ощутил мелкую дрожь в теле. Сейчас Драгон попросит его о чем-то, чего он не хочет делать. И он сделает, не сможет отказать.  
— Когда все закончится, навести своих родителей. Может, они поняли, как несправедливо с тобою поступили и теперь раскаиваются.  
Сабо не хотелось расстраивать Драгона, поэтому он просто кивнул, не уверенный, что сделает это. Он отказался от своих родителей, когда ему было пять.  
Кривая ухмылка расплылась на лице Драгона. Он похлопал Сабо по плечу и направился к выходу.  
— Я не дам тебе умереть, — сказал Сабо. — Я смогу защитить тебя.  
Драгон развернулся и посмотрел на него долгим внимательным взглядом. Первые лучи нового дня ( _новой эры?_ ) коснулись его лица — татуировка зажглась цветом крови, а в глазах вспыхнул огонь той силы, что окрыляла друзей и уничтожала врагов. Сабо подумал, что никогда еще Драгон не был так близок к тому существу, чье имя носил. Он был последним из настоящих драконов.  
Драгон сделал шаг вперёд, обхватил ладонями голову Сабо и запечатлел поцелуй у него на лбу. Если в мире и существовал ритуал очищения души, то для Сабо он совершился в эту минуту. В одно мгновение все его сомнения и страхи рассыпались в ничто.  
Сабо решил, что сделает, как сказал Драгон. Он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы прощать.  
_«Я люблю тебя»,_ прошептало море. Или это было его сердце?  
Сабо засмеялся, ветер подхватил его смех и унес в бескрайний свободный океан. 


End file.
